Bloody Mary
by oOIsisOo
Summary: Tokio Hotel “Si dices tres veces su nombre frente a un espejo en una habitación oscura, ella aparecerá” Son las tonterías que me contaba mi hermano Tom, pero cuando estaba frente al espejo, no era mi imagen la que me devolvía la mirada. Capítulo 12 UP
1. Bloody Mary

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo.Sé que tenía que estar terminando mi fic de "El Coleccionista" pero estoy en ello. Quise escribir esta historia sobre mi grupo de música favorito _(Tokio Hotel)_ aunque nunca me gust****ó leer fics sobre ellos, acabé escribiendo uno! xD Bueno, siendo leal a mi estilo, aquí traigo un _Horror/Angst_, donde aviso: No hay ni twincest ni relaciones con tías sacadas de la nada ni inventadas por mi. Supongo que alguns ya conocéis la leyenda sobre Bloody Mary, si no, leed ;)**

**Este capítulo es cortito, una introducción, a ver qu****é os parece.**

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

**Bloody Mary**

_Tokio Hotel__. "Si dices 3 veces su nombre frente a un espejo en una habitación oscura, ella parecerá" Son las tonterías que me contaba mi hermano, pero una vez que estaba frente al espejo, no era mi imagen la que me devolvía la mirada. _

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Bloody M****ary**

_No se oía sonido alguno en las calles de Magdebourg, vacías a aquellas horas de la madrugada, y donde sólo el frío y el silencio reinaban en aquel lugar. En una de las casas de la zona, un __niño de unos diez años miraba por la ventana desde su cama._

_-Bill, duérmete ya -le ordenó su hermano gemelo al chico, que se dejó caer sobre su cama._

_-No tengo sueño -protestó éste- Tom, cuéntame algo._

_-¿Y qué quieres que te cuente, Bill? -le preguntó fastidiado- Vale, hoy después de salir de clase, me encontré con Karina, que estaba muy buena, pero realmente no era ella, si no una amiga, pero daba igual, también estaba buena y…_

_-¡No, imbécil! Me refiero a algo interesante, una historia o algo._

_-Mi vida está hecha una historia -se burló Tom- es más, cuando cumpla los 15 tal vez publique un libro… O mi agenda telefónica._

_-Olvídalo, Tommy. Buenas noches -se rindió el niño, resignado a tener que pasar más horas en la oscuridad en absoluto silencio y aburrimiento._

_Durante unos minutos, Bill permaneció quieto mirando al techo, para después bostezar y cerrar sus ojos debido al cansancio que empezaba a notar en sus párpados, pero poco después, la voz de Tom rompió el silencio._

_-¿Sabes, Bill? Hay una cosa que me contó una niña muy tonta de clase._

_-Joder, Tom, ¿qué es, otra de tus chorradas con las chicas? -preguntó el menor con fastidio._

_-No, nada de eso. Me empezó a hablar, y me contó que en no se qué fiesta que hizo con sus amigas…_

_-Ahora entiendo porqué te interesaba escucharla._

_-¡No me interrumpas Bill! Al principio no me importaba, pero es que parecía interesante -protestó Tom- El caso es que me dijo que habían probado a hacer una cosa sobre una leyenda de… Espera, creo que de Bloody Terry._

_-¿Bloody Mary? -preguntó Bill incorporándose sobre su cama- Me suena de haberlo oído… Tal vez en esas películas que me obligas a ver._

_-Sí,__ eso, y decían que probaron a invocarla. Yo me empecé a partir pero dijo que no era broma, que la cosa iba de que si decías su nombre tres veces frente a un espejo con una vela, a oscuras, que se te aparece._

_-Puf… Y qué, ¿les apareció? -preguntó con burla Bill, pero con cierto interés._

_-No saben, dijeron que sólo llegaron a decir su nombre dos veces porque empezó a pasar cosas raras… _

_-¿Qué cosas? -le interrogó el menor, sintiendo cierto nerviosismo en su interior._

_-Yo que sé, no quiso decírmelo, sólo me dijo que se volvió rojo el espejo, se asustaron y se fueron. Fin de la historia._

_-¿Y ya está? -se extrañó Bill, mirando a su hermano- ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si hubiesen dicho su nombre tres veces?_

_-Dicen que si lo dices tres veces que se te aparece y te arranca los ojos -reveló Tom haciendo una mueca que asustó al menor._

_-¿Y quien querría invocarla? -se preguntó el chico._

_-Pues yo no -se rió Tom- Hay muchas leyendas sobre ella, la niña tonta me dijo que Bloody Mary fue una bruja que quemaron, pero también que la asesinó un tío y ahora busca venganza, atrayendo a chicos frente al espejo… -Tom miró a Bill, y se aproximó con malicia al niño- Sobretodo a los niños delgaditos, asustadizos y que se tiñen el pelo._

_-Tom, eres idiota -le respondió Bill incómodo- No son más que tonterías._

_-Ya… Bueno, la niña tonta no estaba del todo mal._

_Bill suspiró cansado, dando por terminada la conversación. Pero permaneció pensativo, recordando todo lo que su hermano le había contado y, en el fondo, se sentía un poco inquieto, dándole mil vueltas. Siempre había sido muy curioso, y aunque estaba convencido de que era solo una historia de una niña que inventó para llamar la atención de su hermano, sentía algo que lo empujaba. Chasqueando la lengua con desaprobación, Bill se giró sobre su cama, dispuesto a dormirse, aunque no sin antes echarle una mirada asustada al espejo de su habitación._

* * *

Ocho años habían pasado desde la historia de Tom. Ahora, un chico joven, moreno, se preparaba frente a un espejo para aparecer con su grupo ante miles de fans que los esperaban y coreaban su nombre. En todo ese tiempo muchas cosas habían cambiado en su vida, ahora lo tenían todo, o casi todo… Bill aún guardaba en su interior la curiosidad de aquella leyenda, que había olvidado hace años, pero que de vez en cuando volvía a su cabeza incansablemente y, cada vez que se miraba al espejo, miles de preguntas giraban a su alrededor sobre aquello que tanto le llamaba.

* * *

**Aquí está xD espero que os haya gustado, dehjadme un review con vuestra opinión y nada, nos vemos muy pronto en el siguiente capítulo (más largo) o en el fic de "El coleccionista"!!**


	2. El espejo

**Aquí está el capítulo 2, a medida que reciba más coments serán más largos y subiré mas rapido :D Gracias por los comentarios! **

**_(Nota: Sé que los "songfics" no están permitidos, pero sólo he incluído un trozo de una canción (1000 Oceans de Tokio Hotel)_**

_._

**Capítulo 2: El espejo**

_Se siente cansado, abrumado. Respira pero no hay aire. No hay nada a su alrededor, sólo calles vacías y grises. Al final, una puerta._

_Bill no dirige su cuerpo, sus piernas se mueven lentamente pero sin vacilar, movidas por algo que él no puede controlar y que lo atrae hacia la puerta. Lo único que siente es la presión en sus brazos de algo que lo empuja hasta la entrada. No actúa por su propia voluntad, es incapaz de dirigir sus movimientos, mientras avanza, una melodía sale de su garganta:_

**_"Empty streets  
I follow every breath into the night  
The wind so cold  
The sun is frozen  
The world has lost its light..."_**

_Bill se detiene enfrente de la puerta y de repente, comienza a sentir una corriente de aire que le recorer el cuerpo, desde sus extremidades hasta el cuello, y cuando la ráfaga se vuelve más fuerte, el pelo azabache se le alborota delante de su pálido rostro, de sus asustados ojos. La puerta se abre, y se encuentra con lo que estaba buscando:_

_Un espejo._

* * *

Bill se abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con el techo de su habitación. Aún jadeando se incorporó sobre su cama, haciendo que los muelles de ésta crujieran por el peso. El chico se secó el sudor de la frente con su mano, apartándose los mechones de pelo de su cara, mientras lo único que se oía en la estancia oscura era el sonido de su agitada respiración. Al girar su cabeza, la luz de la luna se vio reflejada en sus ojos; aún era de noche.

Suspiró largamente, sintiendo en su interior la frustración que crecía cada vez que aquel sueño le despertaba en medio de la noche, se repetía más veces, primero de forma difusa, luego iba cogiendo fuerza y forma, hasta que la nitidez llegaba hasta tal punto que era difícil de distinguir qué era real y qué no.

Bill se sentó sobre su cama, apoyando los pies sobre la moqueta del suelo de la habitación del hotel. Tenía demasiadas cosas ahora en su vida en las que pensar, no podía permitir que un maldito temor de hace años le quitara sus horas de sueño y le impidiera trabajar, o pensar sin que sus recuerdos influyeran…

-Maldita sea-se quejó el chico susurrando para sí mismo, como si su voz pudiera tranquilizarle- Maldito Tom, scheisse…

Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, levantándose de la cama. Bill echó una mirada rápida a su mesilla de noche, en donde un reloj digital marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada. Sus pasos retumbaron sobre la moqueta cuando se dirigió al baño y, apoyándose en la pila del lavabo, suspiró de nuevo mientras abría el grifo y dejaba correr el agua. Se refrescó la cara, para después levantar la mirada y toparse con su rostro reflejado en el espejo. Lo que en él veía, no era más que un chico delgado y apuesto, con el pelo largo, azabache y alborotado y unos ojos cansados. Sin saber el por qué, se mantuvo estático observando su imagen esperando a que algo pasase.

-Esto es absurdo-se dijo para sí- Aún después de tantos años sigo a vueltas con una chiquillada estúpida, sin sentido.

Se sintió avergonzado, y furioso consigo mismo. No sabía qué hacer; si se lo contaba a Tom, éste se reiría de él, aunque lo compartiesen todo, ambos contaban ya con dieciocho años. Además, Bill era demasiado orgulloso para contarle semejante cosa a su gemelo. En el fondo tenía la certeza de que era algo, un miedo al que no había plantado cara cuando era pequeño, y ahora no desaparecía. El único modo de librarse de aquello era hacerlo ahora.

-Si hasta tiene un ritual y todo… -Bill sonrió irónicamente, sintiéndose estúpido por lo que iba a hacer- Veamos…

Bill alargó uno de sus brazos hasta el interruptor del baño, para apagarlo y sumirlo todo en la penumbra, a excepción de la tenue luz que provenía de la ventana.

-Puf, vaya mierda… No hay vela, lástima-dijo el chico, aunque en el fondo sentía una sensación incómoda.

Bill permaneció quieto en medio del baño, observando su rostro reflejado tenuemente en el cristal. Se mordió los labios, vacilante, pero sacudiendo la cabeza, retomó su objetivo.

-Vale, ¿ahora qué?-se preguntó, aunque sabía la repuesta, necesitaba oír su voz o algún sonido que rompiera el incómodo silencio- En fin, tres veces, em… Bloody Mary.

El silencio siguió reinando en la estancia como respuesta.

-Bloody Mary- repitió Bill sin dejar de mirar al espejo.

Tampoco ocurrió nada, sólo se podía oír la respiración del chico que empezaba a sentir que el nerviosismo aflorar en su interior. Tamborileando con los dedos la pila del baño, repitió por última vez:

-Bloody Mary…

Nada.

Bill miró a ambos lados y esperó. Después de unos segundos, resopló y encendió la luz.

-Cuanta tontería en una sola noche, a quien se lo cuente…- dijo el chico respirando con tranquilidad, al tiempo en que sonreía satisfecho.

Suspiró aliviado y se volvió al espejo, echándole una mirada burlona.

-Será que no trabaja las 24 horas al día, mira que tener miedo a los esp…

Bill no pudo terminar la frase, ya que notó que algo extraño comenzaba a ocurrir. Se acercó más al espejo, cerciorándose si aquello estaba pasando. Sus ojos estaban comenzando a llorar, pero no eran lágrimas lo que de ellos salía.

-Joder…¡Dios!- exclamó Bill, al llevar una mano hacia sus ojos.

Gotas de sangre salían desde sus brillantes ojos surcando su rostro y trazando un camino escarlata por éste, hasta resbalar por su mentón y morir en la pila blanca, que poco a poco se teñía de rojo. El joven volvió su mirada al espejo, y se alejó de él rápidamente, pegándose contra la pared, ya que la imagen que ahora estaba reflejada en el cristal era otra totalmente diferente a la suya.

* * *

**Soy mala cortando aquí xD Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Reflejo

**Estoy subiendo rápido los capítulos xD En el siguiente, como lo haré más largo, tardaré un poquito más.**

**Gracias por los coments, disfrutad de este capítulo, ¡wuajajaja! n.n**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Reflejo**

-¡Joder! ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Bill gritaba y se tapaba los ojos, sintiendo su cara y sus manos húmedas, mientras intentaba borrar de su mente la imagen que había visto en el espejo, y que pese a mantener los ojos fuertemente cerrados, él notaba que aquello aún seguía ahí.

A ciegas, intentó apartarse lo máximo posible del espejo, pero la pared se lo impedía. Incapaz de ver, sus oídos se agudizaron, pudiendo distinguir varios sonidos en la estancia que le aseguraban de que no estaba solo. Mientras respiraba desbocadamente podía oír como algo se deslizaba por la pila del lavabo, y se aproximaba en su dirección.

Bill intentaba tranquilizarse para ser capaz de abrir los ojos y salir del baño, pero el olor metálico de su sangre le llegaba hasta su boca y el frío se metía por su cuerpo entumeciéndolo por completo y, junto al miedo, hicieron que el muchacho se cayese de rodillas sobre el suelo.

-No, no, por favor… -suplicaba al tiempo en que comenzaba a arrastrarse sobre las baldosas, temeroso de que alguien le detuviese su huída. Jadeaba sin parar, intentando reaccionar- Vamos, ¡levántate!

Bill, desesperado, tanteaba las paredes manchándolas a su paso, mientras se animaba a sí mismo y se armaba de valor. En un último intento, el muchacho se incorporó rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero esta se cerró de un portazo antes de que el muchacho pudiese cruzar el umbral, y como consecuencia, encerrándolo a él y aquello a lo que había llamado.

* * *

Tom abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con la oscuridad de su habitación. Una mala sensación lo había despertado y aquello no le gustaba. De mala gana se incorporó y se giró hacia su mesa, descubriendo el reloj digital que marcaba las cuatro y media de la mañana. Bostezó largamente, mientras se volvía a tumbar sobre la cama y dejaba que las rastas se expandiesen libremente por las sábanas.

Permaneció en ese estado con las manos detrás de la cabeza unos minutos, hasta que comenzó a oír algo. Frunció el ceño y agudizó el oído, rompiendo la calma de su habitación.

Varios golpes, fuera de su habitación, aunque sonaban lejanos, y unos gritos poco audibles. Se incorporó rápidamente, al notar de nuevo esa sensación que le había incomodado anteriormente, y justo después se levantó de la cama y a oscuras, comenzó a acercarse hacia la pared. Aproximó su oído, hasta que éste tomó contacto con la pared, y desde su posición podía oír como alguien golpeaba insistentemente una puerta.

-Qué narices… ¡Dejad de golpear! -gritó Tom fastidiado.

Pero los golpes se volvieron más fuertes e insistentes.

-¡¡Tom!!

Tom abrió más los ojos, al reconocer la voz de su hermano a través de las paredes.

-¡Bill, espera! -respondió Tom, cruzando a zancadas su habitación. Salió al pasillo rápidamente, en dirección a su hermano. De camino, chocó contra Gustav, que estaba en frente de la habitación.

-¡¿Qué coño está pasando?! -le gritó Tom, intentando abrir la puerta- ¡Bill, ábreme, soy yo!

-No abre la puerta -le contestó Gustav, ayudando a Tom- Yo estaba más cerca y comencé a oír los golpes. En esta planta no hay nadie, nos la dieron a nosotros para que no nos molestaran.

-Pues qué útil -agregó el chico, sin dejar de forzar la puerta- Gustav, empuja al mismo tiempo que yo.

Ambos comenzaron a empujar la puerta, mientras se sentían cada vez más angustiados al oír los golpes de Bill en el interior de la habitación. Otra puerta en el pasillo se abrió, dando paso a Georg que rápidamente se situó con los chicos.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo? -preguntó extrañado.

-¡A Bill le pasa algo y estamos intentando abrir la puerta! -le respondió Tom alterado- ¡Échanos una mano!

-Apártate, Tom -le respondió Georg, comenzando a empujar con el hombro la puerta al tiempo en que giraba con fuerza el pomo. En ese instante, Gustav y Tom la golpearon, y finalmente ésta cedió.

El guitarrista se internó en la habitación, buscando a su hermano, pero en su lugar se encontró con una habitación vacía. En unos segundos, los golpes desde el baño le hicieron girar la cabeza en esa dirección.

-¡Tom! ¡Tom!

-¡Bill! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

-¡Dios mío, abre la puerta! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA! -Tom oía los desesperados gritos de su hermano desde afuera, e intentaba abrirla sin éxito. Se detuvo al escuchar movimiento en el interior.

Dentro, Bill permanecía con los ojos cerrados, lanzando todo lo que encontraba por doquier, mientras golpeaba la puerta y se intentaba defender. Aunque nadie le tocaba, sabía que estaba ahí, pero no podía hacerle nada, sólo cuando veía su imagen reflejada en el espejo. Durante ese tiempo, él había intentado vencer al miedo y pensar con tranquilidad, pero nada de aquello tenía sentido, todo era irreal y, desesperado, no cesaba de golpear la puerta y las paredes.

-¡Bill abre la puerta de una vez! -El chico oía las voces de Gustav, Georg y su hermano. La puerta comenzó a ceder lentamente- Ya casi estamos, ¡aguanta!

-¡Tommy, es ella, todo era verdad, todo! ¡AH!

Bill gritó al sentir que algo le rozaba, arañándolo con el contacto, pero no era capaz de mirar, lo sabía perfectamente. De nuevo, el frío llenó la estancia, y el chico se quedó estático momentáneamente, ya que un susurro le llegó a sus oídos:

_-Tu imagen ahora es mía… Cada vez que te veas reflejado, ya no tendrás reflejo… Llegará un momento en que no podrás escapar, no resistirás la tentación de mirar y te llevaré conmigo… Así lo has querido._

-¿Bill? ¿Con quién estás hablando? -preguntó Tom desde el exterior, pero Bill ya no respondió.

El frío desapareció, y el chico volvió a sentirse solo. Lentamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la estancia vacía, totalmente desordenada, y lentamente dirigió su mirada al espejo, pero rápidamente la desvió… Bill lo sabía: cada vez que mirase a su imagen, ella volvería.

Repentinamente la puerta cedió, y los tres chicos entraron atropelladamente en el baño, para encontrarse con una extraña escena: Bill se encontraba tumbado sobre el suelo, y todo estaba desordenado, y las paredes manchadas con los trazos de sangre dibujados por las manos del chico. Tom se abalanzó sobre su gemelo, abrazándolo, mientras Georg permanecía estático en el marco de la puerta sin dar crédito. Gustav cruzó la estancia, mirando por la pequeña ventana o buscando a alguien más, sin encontrar nada.

-Eh, Bill, dios mío, ¿qué ha pasado? -le preguntó alterado Tom, zarandeando a su hermano. Al girarle la cabeza, el chico vio los surcos de la sangre en el rostro de su gemelo, y rápidamente comenzó a buscarle las heridas en sus ojos.

-¿Tommy? -le susurró como respuesta el chico, que parecía a punto de perder la inconsciencia- Al final todo era verdad, absolutamente todo…

-¿De qué carajo estás hablando?

-Tom, voy a llamar a la ambulancia -interrumpió Georg, agarrando al chico del hombro

-Mis ojos… -se quejó Bill, llevándose torpemente la mano hacia su rostro.

-Están bien, no tienen ninguna herida… ¿Cómo te has hecho daño?-le preguntó Tom con desesperación, inspeccionando los brazos y el cuerpo de su hermano.

-No tiene heridas en la cara- aclaró Gustav- Ven, Bill y mírate al espejo, verás que no te pasa nada en los ojos.

-¡No! ¡No! -exclamó Bill, comenzando a agitarse- ¡No puedo!

-¿Qué?

Bill comenzó a sentir que todo se iba a oscureciendo, y que las voces cada vez se iban apagando. Antes de perder el conocimiento, Bill miró hacia su hermano.

-Tom, ¿sabes por qué quiere los ojos? -susurró lentamente el chico.

-¿L-Los ojos? ¿Quién?

-Porque ella… no tiene.

* * *

**¡****Nos vemos pronto! **

**_(Por cierto, Bill no se quedó sin ojos xD ya es la 3º vez que me lo preguntan. Ya veré que le hago a mi pobrecito T.T)_**

**¡1000 besos!**


	4. Desesperación

**Aquí está el capítulo 4, que salió más largo que los anteriores. Perdón por la tardanza, es lo que tienen las vacaciones xD tardaré un poco en subir el 5º, pero no os preocupeis :)**

**Gracias por los reviews y disfrutad del capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Desesperación **

_Tu imagen ahora es mía… Cada vez que te veas reflejado, ya no tendrás reflejo… Llegará un momento en que no podrás escapar, no resistirás la tentación de mirar y te llevaré conmigo… Así lo has querido._

Bill abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un lugar diferente a su habitación. Ladeando levemente la cabeza, se encontró con Tom, que permanecía mirando a ningún punto fijo con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -preguntó el chico. Tenía los ojos rojos, cansados, y estaba más pálido de lo normal. Por los tonos blancos de la habitación, dedujo que estaba en un hospital.

-Creo que bien… ¿Tú? -le respondió Bill. Aunque sabía que aquella conversación no tenía sentido alguno, necesitaba oír la voz de su hermano, una diferente a la que ahora permanecía en su cabeza.

-¿Yo? Bueno… Me despierto en medio de la noche, oigo a mi hermano gritar y una puerta misteriosamente no se abre… Cuando conseguimos entrar, estás tirado en el baño, las paredes con sangre y lo único que me cuentas es algo sobre unos ojos. Dios mío, Bill, ¿sabes como me siento? No tengo ni puñetera idea de que ha ocurrido y me está matando por dentro.

-Tom… Eres mi hermano y te lo contaré, pero no sé si creerás ni una sola palabra.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -le preguntó Tom.

-Yo… Tampoco lo creía. Durante estos ocho años, sentí la curiosidad de saber… de saber si lo que me habías contado era verdad.

-¿Lo que te había contado? Te he contado un millón de cosas, ¡y lo de hace más de ocho años, ni me acuerdo!

-Es sobre la leyenda, lo de Bloody Mary.

En un movimiento rápido, Tom se levantó de la silla, dirigiéndose hacia su hermano, para después agarrarlo por los hombros y tumbarlo bruscamente sobre la cama.

-¿Me estás diciendo…? -comenzó el chico de manera furiosa, intentando mantener la clama- ¿Me estás diciendo que te estuviste comiendo la cabeza con una estupidez que me contó sabe dios quien, tuviste una pesadilla y montaste todo este lío y casi me matas del susto?

-No -dijo Bill con decisión, empujando lentamente a su hermano- No tienes por qué creerme, sólo te cuento esto porque tienes derecho a saberlo, después vete o haz lo que te dé la gana. Necesitaba saber si era real o no, al principio estaba convencido de que no, pero no se por qué… Tuve que hacerlo, dije su nombre tres veces en un espejo y no lo vas a creer Tom… Mis ojos lloraban sangre y, y poco después… Había una mujer en mi espejo, ¡una mujer!

-Bill, te has dado un golpe, descansa un poco… -le interrumpió Tom, frotándose los ojos por el cansancio.

-¡No! ¡Nunca te mentiría, Tommy! Solo confía en mí… Mírame los ojos -le pidió el chico, buscando los ojos de su hermano.

Tom se alejó de él, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, para después apoyar la frente en la ventana de la habitación del hospital. Permaneció así unos minutos, meditando sobre lo que su hermano le estaba contando y lo que le faltaba por decir.

-Tom -lo llamó su hermano desde la cama, reclamando su mirada. El aludido se giró lentamente, clavando sus ojos en los de él.

-Cuéntame lo que me tengas que contar.

-Ella… era real. Tenía el pelo negro y le cubría la cara -Bill se calló momentáneamente, comenzando a respirar con dificultad- Cerré los ojos, y no pude hacer nada… Sabía que aún seguía ahí, pero no podía hacerme nada… A no ser que me mirase en el espejo. Ahora no puedo verme reflejado. Joder… estoy asustado.

Tom se aproximó a su hermano y lo abrazó. Permaneció callado unos instantes, intentando asimilar lo ocurrido.

-Bill -dijo el chico al fin- Nada de eso ha ocurrido, ¿entiendes? Sólo es… por el cansancio, la tensión de los conciertos, entrevistas. Pero ahora que Dave nos ha dado un descanso, podrás relajarte y…

-¡No, todo era real! ¡Te juro que había algo en el espejo, todo lo que te he contado es verdad! -se defendió Bill con desesperación.

-Escúchame -le ordenó Tom agarrándolo por los hombros- No existen espejos mágicos, ni mujeres que salgan de ellos, ni leyendas, ¡nada! Tuviste una pesadilla por el trabajo…

-¿Y mis ojos?

-Tus ojos están bien, debiste estar dormido, pero te levantaste, tuviste un mal sueño y te hiciste daño solo. Ahora voy a salir a hablar con el médico, y te quedarás aquí. Él me dirá que te ocurre y me explicará de dónde viene ese terror a los espejos -dijo Tom, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta mientras Bill negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-Tom -lo llamó su hermano antes de que cruzara el umbral- Crees que estoy loco, ¿verdad?

-Nada de eso, Bill, sólo trabajas demasiado.

-Aunque no me creas, déjame decirte una cosa: dudo que pase mucho tiempo sin que acabe reflejado en un espejo; no sólo en ellos, en cualquier superficie. Veo su sombra, oigo su voz, y me arrastra hacia ella. Pero quiero que me prometas, que pase lo que pase, no harás lo que yo hice -dijo Bill, mientras Tom le miraba con preocupación.

-Bill, no voy a prometerte nada, porque no te va a pasar nada. Vuelvo ahora.

Tom salió de la habitación, dejando a Bill solo. El chico suspiró tristemente, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos. Se mantuvo así, pensando en cómo había cambiado todo, en los conciertos, pensó en las fans, que pasarían un tiempo sin saber nada de él, el trabajo… Sin darse cuenta, dirigió sus ojos hacia la ventana, pero rápidamente apartó los ojos, asustado, al ver la imagen que se formaba en el cristal. Se abrazó las piernas, apoyando su frente en sus rodillas, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza intentaba averiguar cómo conseguiría vivir sin verse reflejado en ningún sitio.

Repentinamente, comenzó a sentir frío, y se abrazó más fuerte a sí mismo. Después de unos instantes, unos susurros retumbaron en la habitación, comenzando a inquietar al chico.

-¿Tom? -preguntó Bill, sin obtener respuesta.

La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, pero los susurros no provenían del exterior… Bill intentó mantener los ojos clavados en sus rodillas, ya que sabía que algo intentaba reclamar su mirada, pero mientras la mantuviese alejada de los cristales, estaría parcialmente a salvo.

Pero comenzó a notar algo que le hizo recostarse sobre la cama, y comenzaba a recorrerle el cuerpo. Intentó gritar, pero la voz no salía de su garganta. Sentía el entumecimiento en sus extremidades, y algo que le impedía actuar por su propia voluntad. Los susurros se hicieron más fuertes, martilleándole la cabeza, y sintió cómo todo comenzaba a darle vueltas. Intentó cerrar los ojos al notar cómo su mirada se dirigía al cristal de la ventana. Bill se retorció de dolor al notar como algo que no podía ver le arañaba sus brazos, pero no veía las marcas y, finalmente, sintió como perdía el control de sí mismo.

* * *

-Bueno… Físicamente no le ocurre absolutamente nada. No tiene heridas graves, sólo unos pocos arañazos que pudo ocasionarse a sí mismo, y aparentemente su visión está perfecta. No sabemos cómo pudo salir sangre por ellos, pero seguiremos en observación. Psicológicamente, su pánico y alucinaciones pueden estar relacionados por un elevado exceso de trabajo…

Tom se mantuvo de brazos cruzados, observando al médico mientras hablaba.

-Sería muy pronto decir que pueda sufrir de esquizofrenia o algún tipo de paranoide…

-Mi hermano no es esquizofrénico, ni está loco ni nada de eso -lo defendió Tom, encarándose al médico con furia.

-Tranquilícese, sólo estamos intentando averiguar qué le ocurre. Como ya le he dicho, puede estar producido por el exceso de trabajo y estrés, por lo tanto, debería estar en completo reposo.

-Eso estaría bien, pero no creo que mi hermano esté de acuerdo. Bueno, gracias… -suspiró Tom, dándole la espalda al médico para dirigirse a la habitación de Bill.

Se sintió frustrado, y completamente perdido. Nadie sabía que le pasaba, ni él mismo lo sabía. No creía que el trabajo pudiera causarle todo aquello a Bill, pero ni mucho menos se creía la historia de su hermano. Cuando llegó a la habitación, se dirigió a la cama de su gemelo, mientras estiraba los brazos, agarrotados por la tensión.

-El médico me ha dicho que… te pondrás bien, pero tienes que descansar, así que nada de conciertos, citas o entrevistas. Aunque Dave ya nos había dado un descanso, cancelaremos la del mes que viene si hace falta… ¿Bill, me estás escuchando?

Bill se encontraba tumbado en la cama, de espaldas a Tom y con todo el pelo desordenado delante de la cara. El chico se acercó, y zarandeó suavemente el hombro de su hermano.

-Eh, despierta… -Tom siguió zarandeando a Bill, pero al mover la tela del hombro de su camiseta, vio un pequeño surco en la piel. Apartando la tela, vio la herida que su hermano tenía en la espalda.

-Joder… -dijo el guitarrista, al ver las marcas de unas uñas dibujadas en la piel de Bill- Esto no son uñas, si no cuchillas -apuntó Tom, aunque al dirigir sus ojos a las manos de Bill, se extrañó al ver que las había cortado.

Tom volteó a su hermano, tumbándolo boca arriba. Le apartó el pelo de la cara y observó su rostro dormido, sintiendo cómo se le encogía el estómago al ver a Bill enfermo y no saber qué hacer. Repentinamente, comenzó a ver como los ojos cerrados de Bill dejaban escapar lágrimas. Tom se acercó más al rostro de su hermano, cerciorándose si aquello era real: no eran lágrimas, era sangre.

Pero el chico no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, porque en un segundo, Bill abrió de golpe los ojos, asustando a Tom. Se incorporó empujando a su hermano por la fuerza, y en un segundo, Tom sintió como las manos de su propio gemelo agarraban su cuello y comenzaban a hacer presión, impidiéndole respirar.

-¡Pero Bill! ¿¡Q-Qué haces!? -Tom gritaba e intentaba zafarse de su hermano, que cada vez aumentaba la fuerza en su cuello, pero el chico parecía fuera de sí, no controlaba sus movimientos.

Empezó a notar como cada vez más le faltaba el aire y todo se empezaba a oscurecer, mientras de los ojos de Bill, que no reconocían a su hermano, resbalaban lágrimas de sangre que caían en el asustado rostro de Tom.

_-¡__Devuélveme lo que me has robado!-_ gritó Bill, produciendo más desconcierto en Tom.

-Yo no…ahg… Bill… Soy tu hermano…

Siguieron forcejeando, Tom intentaba apartar los brazos de su gemelo, para aflojar el agarre que lo estaba ahogando. Sorpresivamente, Bill abrió más los ojos, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño. Se apartó bruscamente, separando las manos del cuello de Tom, para acto seguido llevárselas a la cara con desesperación.

-¡Está en tus ojos! ¡La he visto! -gritó Bill asustado.

Tom se levantó rápidamente, en dirección al espejo de la habitación y, después de quitar la sábana que Bill había puesto, se miró en él, buscando algo en sus ojos. Lo único que vio fue a sí mismo, respirando con dificultad y a su hermano agazapado en la cama.

-Qué… qué pasa, no veo nada… -dijo Tom, mientras su hermano se incorporaba con dificultad y miraba en su dirección.

-¡NO! ¡Tápalo! ¡Tápalo! -bramó Bill con horror, cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos.

Instintivamente, Tom cubrió el espejo con rapidez, para después correr hacia su hermano y sujetarlo.

-¡Bill, tranquilízate! -el chico agarraba los brazos de su gemelo mientras éste no paraba de retorcerse.

Afuera, se comenzaron a oír pasos apurados de enfermeras que se dirigían hacia la habitación de Bill. Tras las enfermeras, aparecieron Georg y Gustav, que no tardaron en abrirse paso entre el gentío y ayudar a Tom a agarrar al chico.

-¡Por favor, un médico! -ordenó Gustav.

-¡Bill, tranquilízate! -dijo Georg- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Tom sólo podía mirar a su hermano, que parecía estar siendo torturado por algo, que no podía ver. Bill se retorcía y ahogaba sus propios gritos, mientras lo único que podía hacer el grupo era sujetarlo e intercambiar miradas desconcertadas y asustadas. Justo después, Bill se paró en seco, perdiendo el conocimiento.

Sin dejar de mirar el pálido rostro de Bill, Tom dejó que las enfermeras lo empujaran y lo echaran hacia atrás, mientras se encargaban de su hermano. Dejó que sus pies lo guiaran hasta fuera del pasillo y, apoyándose en una pared, se dejó caer. Después apretó los puños con fuerza y, poco común en su carácter, dejó que las lágrimas de frustración resbalasen por su rostro, mientras la única melodía que se oía a su alrededor ya no era la de su hermano en el estudio cantando, ni las canciones en los conciertos, tan siquiera el jaleo de las fiestas que solían montar los cuatro en la habitación de turno, si no el sonido de los aparatos del hospital, las enfermeras y médicos reanimando a su hermano.

Porque sólo había una persona en el mundo que fuera capaz de romper su fortaleza y una única razón por la que sufrir: que su propio hermano se destruyese lentamente y que él no fuera capaz de hacer nada.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme un review con vuestra opinión y... ¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 5! :)**


	5. Dulces sueños

**Aquí está el capítulo 5. El fragmento de canción que se lee es la de "**_**Sweet Dreams" **_**y pertenece a Marilyn Manson. Espero que os guste el capítulo :)**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5: Dulces sueños**

_Sweet dreams are made of this.  
Who am i to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas.  
__Everybody's looking for something._

_Un frío que ya conocía, las mismas calles, su misma ansia de buscar y encontrar que sentía en su interior, y que lo quemaba por dentro..._

En sues sueños, Bill buscaba algo en ellos, mientras ya todo había vuelto a la calma y se encontraba dormido en su habitación, ajeno al mundo exterior. Sin embargo, su hermano se había mantenido en su posición inicial, agazapado en el pasillo al tiempo en que mil cosas rondaban por su cabeza. Solo salió de su estado cuando Gustav y Georg se acercaron y se sentaron a su lado.

-Está dormido- dijo Gustav, rompiendo el sielncio-No te preocupes, ya está bien.

-No, no lo está-lo interrumpió Tom, levantando la cabeza- Ni yo sé lo que le pasa.

-Ya lo dijo el médico, el trabajo y eso... Ya sabes como es Bill, trabaja demasiado-intervino Georg, intentando animar a Tom.

-Ya no pienso lo mismo, sé como es mi hermano, tenemos una conexión especial, y sé que no es nada de eso... Sea lo que sea, prometo que todo se arreglará.

Tom se levantó del suelo, seguido por los dos chicos. El guitarrista miró al interior de la habitación antes de marcharse, observando la figura de su hermano durmiendo tranquilamente y, acto seguido, acompañó a Gustav y Georg al exterior del hospital.

-¿Seguro que todo irá bien, Tom?-le preguntó Georg- ¿Está bien que nos marchemos?

-Sí, necesitais descansar, si pasase algo ya os llamaré.

-Ok, nos vemos mañana - se despidió Gustav, acercándose al vehículo que los esperaba.

-Hey, Tom- dijo Georg, antes de entrar en el coche- Las cosas volverán a ser como antes, ya sabes, conciertos, fiestas, chicas... Sólo es un bache, además, no se te vé nada bien con esa cara de angustia, las chicas así no se van a acercar a ti-bromeó Georg, intentando animar al chico.

-Al que nunca se acercan es a ti- le respondió Tom con una sonrisa.

El muchacho los vio alejarse por la calle, sumida ya en la oscuridad debida a las altas horas de la noche. Agradeció por un momento el estar ahí solo y en silencio, donde su única compañía era el frío y el hecho que no hubiese ningún periodista revoloteando alrededor lo calmaba. Dave lo había hecho bien, el llevar a Bill a un hospital privado, pero pronto las puertas se llenarían de paparazzis y de fans, así que necesitaba disfrutar de esos momentos lo máximo posible. Suspiró agotado, dejando que el humo provocado por el frío saliese de su boca y se perdiera en el aire, como intentando librase de una angustia que permanecía en su interior.

* * *

"_Sweet dreams are made of this."__Las palabras retumbaban en el lugar, como susurros disueltos en el aire, de manera lenta,tranquila, pero a la vez inquietante..._

_Bill dejaba que las sensaciones recorrieran su cuerpo y que el aire entrara y saliese de su interior primero despacio, pero al notar como le faltaba el aire, su ritmo se volvió rápido, anguistioso... Los susurros se acercaban, haciéndose más claros._

_"Who am i to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas."_

_No se sentía solo, notaba la presencia de algo que lo incomodaba y lo asustaba, y de una manera u otra, lo empujaba en una dirección equivocada._

_"Everybody's looking for something."_

_Buscaba pero no encontraba, tenía que hayar_ _aquello que le habían arrebatado. Gimió de dolor al oír un ruido chirriante, y se intentó tapar los oídos, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Una y otra vez, como si unas cuchillas arrañasen la superficie, haciendo que por el cuerpo de Bill recorriesen miles de escalofríos._

_Ras... Ras..._

_Mezclado con esa atmósfera, ese sonido se juntaba con los susurros, que ahora eran tan audibles que Bill los oía como si alguien hablase a su lado._

_**"Sweet dreams are made of this!"**_

Bill se despertó asustado, notando una sensación incómoda que rompió su sueño. Respiró entrecortadamente, agudizando todos sus sentidos en busca de algo. Pero sólo oía su respiración desbocada y algún que otro ruído que provenía del exterior. Cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse, pero justo en ese momento, algo nuevo se hizo oír en la estancia.

_Ras...Ras..._

Bill abrió más los ojos, escuchando atentamente. Sin duda, era algo que estaba arañando la mesa de su habitación, en donde arriba había un espejo.

-No, no, mierda...- susurró Bill- El espejo está tapado, y no lo he mirado...

Pero cada vez el sonido se volvía más fuerte, los arañados penetraban en la madera y la desgarraban lentamente, como llamándolo e intentando captar su atención en esa dirección.

Bill tragó saliba asustado, mientras pensaba qué hacer, pero aunque no quisiera, su cuerpo se veía traido hacia allí, y no lo podía controlar, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que le esperaba y no quería acercarse. Se incorporó lentamente y miró hacia la mesa, pero la oscuridad era tal que no podía ver nada, sólo oír ese incómodo ruído y los latidos de su corazón. Con una mano temblorosa, se armó de valor y encendió el interruptor de la habitación, descubriendo la razón de su inquietud y dejándolo completamente helado.

El espejo sobre la mesa estaba casi tapado, a excepción de una esquina por dónde se podía ver cómo lo que antes pudo ser una mano se escapaba del cristal y con unas largas uñas, arañaban la madera produciendo un ruido escalofriante, como una macabra melodía que lo intentaba atraer hacia allí.

En un rápido movimiento, Bill se pegó contra el respaldo de su cama, ahogando un grito por la impresión. Desde su posición se mantenía quieto, observando como la mano seguía arañando la mesa como intentando captar su atención, pero el chico no se atrevía a moverse, por si aquella mano daba lugar a un brazo, el brazo a un cuerpo hasta llegar a un rostro cubierto por una maraña de pelo muerto. Intentó cerrar los ojos y gritar, pero su cuerpo no respondía y ningún sonido podía escapar de su garganta.

Los susurros resonaron de nuevo por la estancia, haciendo que el corazón de Bill latiera cada vez con más fuerza. Pensó que no se podía quedar allí, si veía por un momento su reflejo, sabía que_ ella_ saldría, y ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Armándose de valor, se levantó de la cama, poniéndose de pie sobre ella y comenzando a darle mil vueltas a su cabeza pensando qué hacer. Miró a la puerta, pero tal vez estuviera cerrada como la última vez. Su única opción se encontraba en el otro lado de la habitación: la ventana. En caso de que ésta no se abriese, siempre tenía la opción de romperla, pero había un problema, que la ventana estaba hecha de cristal.

Bill miró de reojo al el espejo tapado, viendo como una figura intentaba zafarse de la tela, y entonces supo que ya no queda tiempo y que tenía que actuar rápido.

Miró a su alrededor, en donde encontró un teléfono descansando sobre la mesilla. Bajó de la cama con rapidez y, cogiendo el teléfono, rompió el cable, para después lanzar con fuerza el teléfono a la ventana. Pero aquello no había funcionado, solo había fracturado el cristal y, al acercarse Bill, vi momentáneamente su reflejo.

-¡Mierda!-gritó el chico, apartándose de la ventana.

A su espalda oyó un golpe seco, como algo que caía sobre la mesa, pero no se atrevió a mirar. Su cuerpo actuó solo y, cogiendo una silla de la habitación, fracturó la ventana en mil pedazos, para después colarse por el agujero sin dudarlo, clavándose algunos cristales en las manos.

Pero ya fuera, sintió nauseas y un frío helado, que le congelaba el cuerpo como si sus vaqueros y la camiseta que llevaba fueran de papel. Desde la repisa hasta el suelo había una distancia considerable, en dónde se podía ver la oscuridad de la noche, y alguna que otra ambulancia en el aparcamiento del hospital. Bill desvió su mirada a algo más útil: la escalera de incendios, que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros. Con paso temeroso, se deslizó por la repisa intentando no mirar abajo, mientras las gotas de sudor frío recorrían su rostro.

-Dios… ¿Cómo nadie escuchó lo que pasó en la habitación, con el ruido que hice? ¿Dónde narices está Tom? Cuando lo vea juro que lo mato… Debe pensar que estoy loco…- dijo Bill para sí, intentando alejar su mente de pensamientos que tuvieran que ver con su situación.

Justo cuando estaba ya casi en la escalera de incendios, notó como el mareo le hacía perder el equilibrio, y Bill sintió como su cuerpo se comenzaba a deslizar peligrosamente hacia los lados. El corazón se le paralizó cuando sintió que su pie resbalaba de la repisa, pero girando sobre si mismo, consiguió agarrarse a una de las ventanas.

-¡Ah!- Bill no pudo un grito cuando vio una imagen diferente a la suya reflejada en el cristal, a escasos centímetros de él.

Sin darse cuenta se soltó de la ventana e, irremediablemente, sintió como su cuerpo se caía hacia atrás.

* * *

Tom llevaba ya un tiempo largo sentado en las sillas en medio del pasillo. Se había quedado dormido unos minutos, pero siempre se acababa despertando. Se estiró con calma, para después levantarse y echar a andar por el largo corredor del hospital rumbo a la habitación de Bill. Apenas había nadie, alguna persona ingresada, algún médico que lo saludaba al pasar y una linda enfermera que se ruborizó cuando Tom le sonrió pícaramente. Al llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, apoyó su oído para saber si estaba despierto o no y, al no escuchar nada en el interior, abrió lentamente la puerta.

Se quedó estático en el umbral, al ver la escena que tenía frente a él: La cama de Bill estaba completamente desecha, una silla tirada en el suelo, y una ventana rota con los cristales esparcidos por la habitación. En una acto reflejo, se dirigió a zancadas a hacia la ventana, haciendo crujir el vidrio bajo sus pies, para después asomarse asustado por la ventana.

-¡Bill!

Miró hacia el asfalto de la calle, pero no había rastro de su hermano. Escrutó la calle con nerviosismo, sin encontrar nada. Incrédulo, se dirigió hacia la silla y la puso de pie, colocándola frente al espejo, para después sentarse en ella y ocultar su rostro.

-Dios…¿Qué está pasando?-susurró Tom, mientras se quitaba la gorra y la dejaba sobre la mesa.

Pero al hacer esto, encontró algo que antes no había visto: sobre la mesa, como si se tratase de un grabado, se podían ver unos surcos sobre la madera, como los que había en la piel de Bill. Abriendo más los ojos, se dejó caer sobre la silla, haciéndola crujir ante el movimiento y, en ese momento, ya nada tenía sentido, no había lugar para la lógica… Todo se había vuelto irreal, como el mundo de Bill.

* * *

Aquellos segundos había pasado lentamente, pero Bill volvió a la realidad cuando sintió como su cuerpo caía sobre el metal. El chico intentó estabilizar su respiración, al comprobar que había caído encima del descansillo de la escalera de incendios, a menos de un metro de la repisa. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras soltaba un largo suspiro y, justo después se levantó y comenzó a descender la escalera, haciendo chirriar el metal con el contacto con la goma de sus tenis. Después de un largo descenso, llegó hasta la calle, temeroso de que alguien le hubiese visto, pero la oscuridad de la noche y la sombra que iba tras sus pasos eran los únicos conscientes de su huída.

Pero…¿A dónde ir?¿Qué hacer?

Bill corrió entre las ambulancias, mientras surcaban su mente miles de preguntas.

"No puedo ir a buscar a Tom"-pensó con tristeza el chico-"Nunca me creería, y volvería al hospital. En ningún lugar estoy seguro, necesito buscar un sitio en dónde no pueda ver mi reflejo y en dónde pensar qué hacer"

No detuvo su carrera; siguió adelante sin rumbo fijo, cruzando las calles vacías y pasando delante de los escaparates, en dónde se podía ver la figura de un chico asustado y la sombra oscura que iba en pos de él.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, en el siguiente capítulo habrá cosas nuevas (no se si sere algo mala n.n wuajajaja! No, con lo que yo quiero a Bill T.T aunque mi parte bipolar me obliga a hacerlo xD)**

**¡Nos vemos, y cuidado con los espejos! **

**:)**


	6. Respuestas

**Ya llegó el capítulo 6, ¡gracias por los reviews! : ) Este capítulo me salió un poco corto, pero el próximo será más largo.**

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**** Respuestas**

Aquello era irreal. Carecía de sentido, pero Bill era su hermano y sabía que nunca le mentiría. La única opción sería la de que el trabajo excesivo le había causado eso, pero por muchas pruebas y descanso que hiciera, todo seguía igual, o iba a peor. Este era el momento en el que ya no había lugar para la lógica y lo que contaba su hermano se hacía más fuerte.

Tom permanecía en la misma posición, mirando su imagen en el espejo mientras paseaba sus dedos por los surcos de la madera e intentaba comprender la situación. La única manera de encontrar a su hermano era pensando como él, Bill era su gemelo, pero algo había cambiado…

Se levantó de la silla, y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, revisando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, cualquier cosa que pudiese ayudarle a aclarar sus ideas, pero lo único que veía era una habitación de hospital desordenada, papales y más papeles, el móvil de Bill y medicamentos.

De una patada, golpeó con rabia el teléfono que estaba en el suelo, lanzándolo contra la pared y arrastrando los pequeños cristales de la ventana.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón, para después marcar un número. Espero uno segundos, hasta que después oyó una voz a través del teléfono.

_-¿__Sí?_

-Dave, soy Tom, ¿sabes dónde están Georg y Gustav?

_-Chico, son las cuatro__ de la mañana… Georg y Gustav están en Hamburgo, mañana estarán aquí a primera hora, tenían una entrevista que hacer para… _

-Ahora eso da igual, Bill ha desaparecido, se ha escapado de la habitación.

_-¡¿Qué?!_

El chico colgó el móvil, ahora lo que menos necesitaba era oír los gritos del manager del grupo y perder tiempo en buscar a su hermano, pero no podía lanzarse a una búsqueda sin antes tener una respuesta.

Tom se volvió hacia el espejo, buscando algo. Se sentía frustrado y culpable, porque si lo hubiera entendido tal vez podía haber evitado que Bill se escapase y ahora estaba en algún lugar, en medio de la noche y él allí, sin saber dónde buscar y no podía salir sin saber el lugar. Repentinamente levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con su reflejo.

Por su mente, había pasado una idea que le ayudaría a pensar como Bill y a entender qué estaba pasando, sólo tenía que hacer lo que su hermano había hecho, dónde todo había comenzado. Era una idea estúpida pero la desesperación era tal que ya no importaba.

Sin vacilar, se colocó delante del espejo, en dónde sólo podía verse a si mismo reflejado, pálido y con una expresión de angustia en dónde unos ojos se paseaban por el espejo buscando respuestas. Repentinamente Tom dejó que las palabras saliesen de su boca como si aquel extraño plan pudiese solucionarlo todo.

-Bloody Mary.

* * *

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado corriendo, sólo oía el sonido de sus pasos golpeando con fuerza el asfalto de la calle, sin rumbo fijo, queriendo apartar el temor y la angustia con su carrera. Bill miró hacia atrás, al notar que alguien le seguía, pero no encontró más que la calle vacía y oscura.

Cuando sus piernas no pudieron más, disminuyó la intensidad de su carrera notando cómo le faltaba el aire, hasta detenerse completamente. No había nada alrededor suyo, a excepción de esa extraña sensación que sentía desde hace tiempo de verse observado las veinticuatro horas del día.

Repentinamente, Bill notó como esa sensación desaparecía completamente y se alejaba de él, como si aquello que se había convertido en su sombra fuera reclamado en otro lugar y lo dejara completamente sólo. El chico escrutó la zona, respirando con dificultad, para después suspirar aliviado.

Pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho, ya que en unos instantes empezaron a retumbar pasos en la calle y gritos que se acercaban.

-¡Es él, está ahí!

Bill no pudo reaccionar, ya que en pocos segundos varias personas armadas con cámaras fotográficas lo cegaron con sus insistentes flashes y lo bombardearon con preguntas.

-¡Bill Kaulitz! ¿Cómo se encuentra?-preguntó un hombre, acercando su micrófono de manera agobiante al chico, que en milésimas de segundos había sido acorralado- ¿Es verdad que está sufriendo de una extraña enfermedad?

-¡Bill! ¡Bill! Para la Bild Magazine: ¿Es verdad que vas a suspender los conciertos y que no vas a dar ninguna explicación?

-Yo no…- se defendió el chico, pero comenzaba a sentirse muy mareado y las náuseas volvían a su estómago.

-¿Será esta sólo una excusa para librarse del trabajo?¿Por qué no está en el hospital?

Bill intentó zafarse de los reporteros, pero de entre ellos, surgió una figura que inmediatamente le cubrió la cabeza con una chaqueta, ocultando su rostro e impidiéndole ver.

-El vocalista de Tokio Hotel no puede responder ahora a sus preguntas- oyó Bill mientras era empujado a trompicones- No hay más preguntas.

-¡Señor Jost! ¡Dénos alguna explicación!- se quejaba uno de los paparazzis.

-¿David?- preguntó Bill, al tiempo en que era introducido en un coche.

David Jost quitó la chaqueta de la cabeza al chico, permitiéndole ver de nuevo. Antes de que el muchacho pudiese replicar, el manager comenzó su asalto:

-¡¿Estás loco o qué?!Cómo se te ha ocurrido escaparte del hospital? Tu hermano entró en tu habitación y nos alertó…- Bill escuchaba los gritos de David mientras veía como el vehículo se alejaba y dejaba atrás a los de la prensa- ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?

Bill se mantuvo callado, sin saber qué responder; si le contaba lo que había visto, David no le creería, y si no… ¿qué contarle?

-Me agobiaba el hospital, necesitaba salir- se excusó el chico, aunque dudaba que su manager creyese semejante cuartada.

-¿Salir? ¿Y no podías utilizar la puerta? ¿O llamar a una enfermera?

Sorpresivamente, Bill dejó de prestarle atención, ya que su mirada se desvió hacia el cristal del lado del manager, pero vio algo que no esperaba: estaba vacío, no se veía ni su imagen ni la de_ ella._

"_¿__Qué está pasando?"_-pensó el chico- _"Ha desaparecido, pero no ha acabado, porque yo no tengo imagen. Será que Tom…?"_

-¿Me estás escuchando?- lo interrumpió David- Mira, es igual… Volvemos al hospital, después pensaremos qué hacer.

-No quiero volver al hospital- replicó el chico- Allí nada cambia, todo sigue igual y lo único que me hacen son más pruebas y todas dan negativo.

-Haremos algunas nuevas, o lo que sea, necesitas descansar y tendrás que estar quieto, mira lo que ya has conseguido con la prensa.

Bill echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Ahora lo que menos le importaba era que mañana saliera su cara en las revistas, si no la mala sensación que tenía con su gemelo.

"_¿__Tom… Qué has hecho?"_

* * *

Minutos antes, Tom se encontraba delante del espejo, en dónde había tomado la decisión de seguir los pasos de su hermano de manera distinta.

Pero la nada había sido su respuesta. Absolutamente nada. Lo único que tenía delante de él era su propia imagen, con su rostro y sus inconfundibles rastas.

Tres veces había dicho el nombre, en la penumbra de la estancia y nada había ocurrido. Moviendo la cabeza en un gesto de negación, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

-Esto es absurdo…- se dijo para sí- Me voy a buscar a Bill, ya he perdido demasiado tiempo.

Pero lo que no sabía el chico es que mientras él andaba por el pasillo rumbo a la búsqueda de Bill, algo en el interior de la habitación que había dejado atrás se deslizaba por el suelo haciendo crujir el vidrio fragmentado.

* * *

**¡Cortamos! Espero que os haya gustado, intentaré subir el capítulo 7 antes de irme de vacaciones.**

**Besos :)**


	7. Atrapado

**Siento la tardanza, de verdad TT aquí os traigo el capítulo 7, y en breves el 8 :)**

**Espero eu os guste... ¬**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Atrapado**

"_I hold your letter in my frozen hand_

_The last line was long... As long as it burns_

_My look carries on._

_With every word another feeling dies_

_I left here in the dark_

_No memories of you_

_I close my eyes..._

_It's killing me.__"_

Tres palabras habían servido para sellar su destino. Ahora estaba sólo en la oscuridad, con los ojos cerrados, y poco a poco todo aquello lo estaba matando…

* * *

"_Do you wanna fuck?_

_Yes I wanna do…"_

La música dentro del Cadillac estaba alta, como a él le gustaba, pero no le prestaba atención a la letra, sólo miraba por la ventana con angustia esperando ver la figura de Bill en algún lugar.

"_I wanna make you scream my name,_

_It's a game and we both know."_

Las luces de la calle pasaban velozmente a su lado, cada vez más rápido cuando comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad, haciendo que la aguja del contador girara poco a poco. Tenía que darse prisa en revisar zona por zona para encontrar a su hermano, pero para su desesperación, no había ni rastro de él.

Tom disminuyó un poco la marcha por si acaso había algún grupo de policías haciendo el turno de noche. Para asegurarse, miró por el espejo retrovisor y en ese momento vio una sombra. El chico se frotó los ojos aún con la mirada fija en la carretera, pensando que el cansancio le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Sin dejar de mirar de mirar hacia delante, fijó el espejo del coche para poder visualizar la parte de atrás de su vehículo y ver si alguien le seguía.

Repentinamente, Tom desvió sus ojos hacia el espejo, con el fin de cerciorarse si su colocación había sido la correcta, pero ahogó un grito al ver cómo en la parte de atrás del Cadillac se podía ver la imagen de una mujer de pelo negro enmarañado que clavaba sus cuencas vacías en él. En un acto reflejo, el chico se giró su cabeza hacia atrás, pero el asiento estaba vacío.

-¡Joder!

Cuando volvió su vista enfrente, lo que vio fue los faros cegadores de otro coche que se le echaba encima, y automáticamente pisó con fuerza el freno y giró el volante, consiguiendo que el vehículo girara hacia un lado bruscamente, pero el otro no fue capaz de frenar a tiempo y golpeó inminentemente al Cadillac. La canción en el interior del coche de Tom terminó, dejando toda la zona en silencio.

"_Do you wanna fuck?"_

* * *

-¡¿Estáis locos o qué?! ¿Queréis matarme? -gritó Bill desesperado, intentando zafarse de las enfermeras que lo empujaban hacia atrás sobre su cama.

-¡No chico, sólo estamos intentando ayudarte! -le explicó el manager, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza- Vamos a intentar ver qué te pasa.

-¿Atándome a una cama y encerrándome en una habitación? -gritó furioso el chico, mientras varios médicos se le habían echado encima y le colocaban las correas en las muñecas.

-Ya te lo hemos explicado. Los médicos sospechan que puedes tener terrores nocturnos, así que estarás una noche en observación y esto -dijo Dave agarrando una de las correas- Servirá para que te estés quieto y no te escapes. Además, no estarás sólo, nosotros estaremos fuera tras el cristal.

Bill echó la cabeza hacia atrás abrumado, intentando pensar qué hacer. Ahora estaba atrapado, no podría escapar y no había ni rastro de su hermano.

-¿Dónde esta Tom y los chicos?

-Tom no coge el teléfono. Llevo un tiempo llamándole para decirle que ya estás aquí y Gustav y Georg llegarán en breve.

-¿No responde? -preguntó Bill asustado- Dave, en serio que estoy bien, no tengo nada de eso de terrores nocturnos, dejadme ir, tengo que ir a buscar a Tom.

-No vas a ir a ningún lado, todo está bien. Seguro que llega pronto.

Mientras Dave se alejaba a hablar con un médico, Bill notó como su cuerpo era inmovilizado por varias tiras de cuero, impidiéndole levantarse o incorporarse al menos. Fijó su vista al techo, sintiendo como su mente se bloqueaba al no encontrar respuesta ante su situación: estaba inmovilizado, su hermano no respondía, pronto estaría solo…

Tiró de sus extremidades con furia, entumeciéndolas en el acto por la presión de las correas, y en ese instante, se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido. Mientras el personal médico comenzaba a salir de la habitación, pensó en sus días de gloria, los conciertos, las entrevistas, las fiestas después de unos premios, la media hora en el backstage, de sus fans, esas chicas que ahora estarían pensando qué sería de su cantante favorito… Siguió sacudiéndose con fuerza; algo que nunca haría sería rendirse.

-Mejor que te tranquilices -dijo el médico antes de salir- Sólo relájate y duerme, nosotros lo controlaremos todo.

Sin decir más, el hombre cerró la puerta, dejando a Bill completamente solo.

-Controlareis todo lo que podáis ver… -susurró el chico, al tiempo en que las luces de la sala disminuían su intensidad.

Se mantuvo estático unos minutos, recostado en la cama en donde sólo oía su respiración y notaba el sudor de su frente. Bill giró levemente su cabeza para mirar hacia todos los lados, intentando visualizar algo entre la penumbra, pero todo estaba en absoluto silencio y en orden. Volvió sus ojos hacia el cristal transparente en donde vio a cinco personas. Agudizó más la vista y se encontró con Dave, que estaba de brazos cruzados, luego el médico, que apuntaba algo en una tablilla, la tercera era la inconfundible figura de Georg, y a su lado Gustav. Bill sonrió un poco más tranquilo al ver a sus amigos. Georg levantó el pulgar en señal de que todo iba bien y el batería le devolvió la sonrisa.

¿Y la quinta?

Bill agudizó la vista adivinando la quinta figura. Como grabada macabramente sobre el cristal, al lado de Gustav se encontraba la extraña figura de lo que en antaño fue una mujer, esquelética de pelo negro al igual que sus cuencas carentes de ojos en su rostro. Se pegó de golpe contra el respaldo de su cama, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, al tiempo en que intentaba no hacer el más mínimo ruido con el fin de que aquello pudiese salvarlo. Pero, justo unos minutos después, oyó aquella extraña y escalofriante sinfonía que se había convertido en su pesadilla:

_Ras… Ras…_

* * *

-Dios…

Tom abrió lentamente los ojos después de unos minutos tras el impacto y salió del Cadillac a trompicones, todavía impresionado por lo ocurrido. Del otro coche también salió un hombre que comenzó a caminar hacia él apresuradamente, sin darle tiempo al chico a reaccionar.

-¡Eh, chico! ¿Estás bien? -dijo el hombre, que no paraba de moverse debido al nerviosismo- ¡Menudo golpe!

-Ya, lo siento, yo… -comenzó a decir Tom, intentando enfocar al hombre- Yo le pagaré los gastos, ha sido culpa mía…

-Espera, ¡yo te conozco! -le interrumpió mientras se ajustaba las gafas que llevaba- Mi hija tiene fotos tuyas pegadas por toda su habitación, eres de ese grupo famoso…

-Si, hum, lo siento enserio…

-¡No! No pasa nada, esto nos lo cubrirá el seguro… -Tom vio como el hombre seguía hablándole, pero ya no le escuchaba; reflejada en los cristales de las gafas, veía la figura oscura que se había encontrado en su coche.

-No puede ser… -susurró Tom, llevándose las manos a la cabeza- No es cierto…

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que lo es! Ahora el seguro lo cubre todo…

-No, no es eso -lo interrumpió Tom agitando los brazos, pero de nuevo, en un escaparate vio reflejados a los dos coches, al dueño del vehículo con el que había colisionado, a él mismo y a sus espaldas, una mujer. El chico se volvió asustado, pero sólo se encontró con su coche, que permanecía con las puertas abiertas y los faros encendidos.

-¿Qué buscas, chico?

Tom no respondió; se limitó a apoyarse en la parte delantera del Cadillac, que ahora lucía un golpe en el lateral, y sentir cómo todo se comenzaba a nublar y las náuseas lo invadían por completo.

"Todo era real, todo… Tengo que ir a por Bill, antes de que sea tarde."

El chico se dirigió hacia la puerta del coche, mientras una voz a sus espaldas lo detenía.

-¡Espera! Tenemos que cubrir el seguro…

-Tome, llame a este número y ya lo solucionaremos -dijo Tom rebuscando en la guantera de su coche una tarjeta para después tendérsela al hombre.

Sin dejarle tan siquiera replicar, Tom cerró de golpe la puerta y arrancó el coche, haciendo chirriar la goma de las ruedas con el asfalto, para después alejarse de aquel lugar. Torció todos los espejos, impidiéndole ver su imagen reflejada en ningún sitio, y justo después buscó a tientas el móvil aún con el corazón acelerado. Cuando notó el contacto del objeto en el asiento del copiloto, lo abrió y marcó un número. Esperó impacientemente hasta oír una voz al otro lado de la línea.

_-iTom__, tío! ¿dónde te habías metido? Bill ya está aquí desde hace rato._

-Ya hablaremos -le respondió alterado el chico- ¿Cómo está mi hermano?

_-Dave lo encontró en la calle cuando unos __paparazzis__ lo abordaban. Ahora le están haciendo una prueba._

-¿Qué prueba? -le preguntó con sorpresa.

_-Los médicos dicen que puede tener terrores nocturnos__ y está aislado en una habitación bajo vigilancia. Lo malo es que han tenido que atarlo y eso no le ha hecho gracia…_

-¡¡Qué?! ¡Georg, haz que lo suelten ahora mismo! ¡YA!

_-¡Eh, tranquilízate! ¿Te crees que no lo hemos intentado? Sólo nos dieron largas y dijeron que sería una noche nada más._

-No, no lo entiendes… Voy hacia allí, no cuelgues -dijo Tom, al tiempo en que giraba con brusquedad el volante para dirigirse hacia el hospital- Dime cómo está en todo momento, si ves que comienza a alterarse o algo…

_-__Ya te lo dije… Está tumbado, con los ojos cerrados. Está monitorizado, tiene las pulsaciones un poco altas pero… Espera. _

-¿Qué ocurre?

_-iSe le está elevando el pulso por las nubes! -_Tom escuchó cómo en el otro lado de la línea varias personas comenzaban a moverse_- Tío, tengo que colgar, ven rápido._

-¿¡Georg!? -gritó asustado el chico.

_-Es Bill… Está gritando._

* * *

**Subiré pronto el capítulo 8, ¡gracias por todos los reviews! :) **

**Los fragmentos de canciones que puedes encontrar en este capítulo son las "Do you wanna fuck?" (vaya nombre xD) del rapero Byz y el fragmento de la canción "Love is dead" de Tokio Hotel.**

**Nos vemos pronto, ¡cuidado con los espejos! xD**


	8. Culpabilidad

**Lo siento por la tardanza es que… vale, no se me ocurre una escusa ¬¬ simplemente anduve un poco liada xD ****pero aquí ya está el capítulo 8. Wuajaja, no digo nada, nos vemos al final...**

**;)**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8: Culpabilidad**

-Así que terrores nocturnos…- susurró Georg mientras miraba la cama de Bill a través del cristal - ¿Y cómo va todo esto?

-Bueno, es sencillo- afirmó el médico, al tiempo en que se volvía y mostraba al chico un monitor en la pequeña estancia- Si se registra en esta máquina algún cambio en su sistema nervioso que altere sus pulsaciones o muestre alguna clase de problema, nos avisará.

-Una pesadilla, entonces.

-No, en un terror nocturno se puede manifestar mediante expresiones verbales como gritar o hablar, con expresión de miedo intenso en la cara, los ojos muy abiertos e incluso con sudoración fría. No reconoce a nadie porque, a pesar de las apariencias, continúa profundamente dormido. Además, aparece en una fase del sueño que llamamos "sueño profundo", en cambio las pesadillas ocurren en la fase REM.

-_Rapid eyes movement.._.-agregó Georg, aunque no estaba muy convencido de la explicación- ¿Y que ocurrirá si se registra algo?

-Nada. Tenemos que esperar a que el terror nocturno pase y después medicarlo para que no cause problemas.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero no ha visto lo que le pasa? No podemos dejarlo...

-No hay de que preocuparse. Está totalmente aislado, nadie puede entrar ni él salir, además está sujeto por lo cual no podrá causarse ningún daño a si mismo.

Georg miró a Gustav, que le devolvió la misma mirada de preocupación, pero pese a todo, permanecieron en su lugar mientras tenían la esperanza de que aquel monitor no produjese sonido alguno.

* * *

_This used to be our secret__  
Now I'm hiding here alone  
Can't help but read our names on the wall  
And wash them off the stone..._

Lo único audible en la estancia era la voz quebrada de Bill, que intentaba tranquilizarse y tarareaba una melodía con el fin de romper el silencio presente entre aquellas cuatro paredes blancas y enfermizas, en un intento de no oír algo que no fuera su propia voz.

_The walls are coming closer  
My senses fade away  
I'm haunted by your shadow  
I reach to feel your face..._

Bill permanecía con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados. Sentía como las tiras de cuero mantenían sus muñecas y su cuerpo fuertemente sujetos a la camilla, impidiéndole incorporárse o realizar movimiento alguno. Solo podía esperar, y pensar en qué hacer, y sobretodo mantener la esperanza de que nada iba a pasar, y si algo ocurriese, Georg Gustav estaban a unos metros, separados por un cristal... ¿Pero si lo que le atacase fuera algo que solo él puede ver?

_You're not here  
Are you here?_

¿Dónde estaba Tom? Era su hermano, su gemelo, a veces hasta sentían lo mismo, pero ahora no estaba a su lado...

Repentinamente sus pensamientos se congelaron al oír algo diferente en la sala. El chico intentó ahogar su respiración desbocada al percibir el macabro sonido de las uñas que surcaban el suelo, desgarrándolo a su paso, cómo si alguien o algo estuviese reptando sobre la superficie y una respiración diferente a la suya que se acercaba sigilosamente hasta su posición.

**Ras. Ras. Ras...**

Bill no era capaz de abrir los ojos, aún mantenía la esperanza de que si no los abría, nada podía pasarle pero... ¿y si se equivocaba?

Intentó pensar fríamente, pero la realidad lo golpeaba de marera tortuosa.

Estaba atado. Estaba atrapado. No estaba sólo.

-¡Mierda! ¡Eh! ¡Sacarme de aquí, joder! ¡¿Me estáis escuchando?! ¡EH!- gritaba desesperado, mientras comenzaba a agitarse bruscamente, consiguiendo dañar sus extremidades.

Sorpresivamente, Bill detuvo sus gritos y se paró en seco, al notar un peso sobre sus piernas.

* * *

En la otra sala, Georg y Gustav seguían pendientes de Bill, observando sus movimientos sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Eh!- exclamó Georg, intentando captar la atención de los médicos- Está gritando algo.

El chico se dió la vuelta, encontrándose con el equipo médico observándo el monitor tranquilamente, mientras otro observaba a Bill con inexpresividad y apuntaba algo en un block.

-¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo?- dijo Georg con incredulidad.

-No se encuentra bien-agregó Gustav- Eso de los terrores no tiene nada que ver, juraría que está despierto...

-¿Dudan de nuestro trabajo, señores?- los interrumpió el médico.

-No, pero...-Georg iba a contestar, pero en ese momento sonó su teléfono- ¿Sí? ¡Tom! Tío, ¿dónde te habías metido? Bill ya está aquí desde hace rato…

* * *

-Dios mío...

Bill notaba las gotas de sudor frío resvalándole por el rostro, y el pelo azabache pegado a las mejillas, mientras comenzaba a sentir cómo su mente perdía la claridad e intentaba ahogar su respiración. Su pulso le golpeaba la cabeza insistentemente e intentaba alejarse de aquel lugar, de aquella sensación de cualquier modo, pero era incapaz de alejar sus pensamientos en cualquier dirección.

"No va a pasar nada, estoy a salvo, los chicos están a mi lado... Sólo se me han entumecido las piernas al estar en la misma posición."

Pero justo en el momento en que Bill notó el inconfundible tacto de las uñas agarrándo sus piernas, llegó a un punto en que no era consciente de sus actos, sus párpados se abrieron, encontrándose con la penumbra de la estancia. Giró con parsimonia la cabeza en dirección a los pies de su cama, para encontrarse con las cuencas vacías en un rostro cubierto por una maraña de pelo muerto. Fue incapaz de reaccionar de otro modo si no dejando escapar un grito de desesperación y angustia, mientras en la sala contigua el molesto pitido del monitor comenzaba a resonar con fuerza.

* * *

_– Es Bill... Está gritando._

-¡JODER!- Tom lanzó con rabia su teléfono, perdiéndolo en el interior del Cadillac.

Respiraba con dificultad mientras conducía a toda velocidad en dirección al hospital. En su interior notaba una angustia que le impedía tranquilizarse, y sentía el miedo recorrer su cuerpo, solo podía aferrar el volante y pisar el acelerador.

Tenía que hacer algo, sacar a su hermano de allí, ahora que sabía la verdad, que estaba en la misma situación, tenía que arreglar su herror. Los recuerdos aparecían en su cabeza, como una tortura que solo conseguía aunmentar su angustia.

_-"¡Yo estuve allí!"- exclamó Bill en el interior de un coche._

_-"¿Dónde, Bill? ¿En aquel lago raro?"-le preguntó Georg._

_-"No mientras, Bill"- dijo Tom_

_-"Yo no miento, Tom... Yo no miento."_

-Lo sé, ¡lo sé!-gritó para sí, mientras golpeaba el volante con furia- Todo ha sido culpa mía. Lo siento tío, lo siento...

Tenía la mirada fija en la carretera, al tiempo en que las luces de la calle pasaba fugazmente a su lado. La vista se le comenzó a empañar, dando lugar a unas lágrimas de furia que recorrieron su rostro y resvalaron por su mentón.

-El mentiroso soy yo, cuando le prometimos a mamá que cuidaríamos uno del otro, como buenos hermanos... Y yo no cumplí mi promesa.

Alzó los ojos para encontrarse con el edificio hopitalario, cuya fachada estaba cubierta de ventanas, algunas iluminadas. Aparcó de un frenazo el Cadillac en la puerta, para justo después apearse en el la calle, en dónde pudo notar la poca fuerza de sus piernas, aunque eso no fue motivo alguno para que no echara a correr hacia el interior del hospital.

-¡Señorita!- gritó Tom a la recepcionista, que asusutó con su entrada.

-Se-señor, ¿se encuentra bien?-preguntó ésta, al observar el aspecto demacrado y pálido del chico- Voy a perdir un médico...

-¡No! Nada de eso. Quisiera saber dónde le están haciendo una prueba a mi hermano Bill, Bill Kaulitz.

-Si, claro, ahora mismo- dijo la chica, que justo depués comenzó a buscar enuna pila de historiales médicos.

Tom tamborileó con sus dedos la mesa de la recepción con impaciencia, mientras la mujer rebuscaba entre los papeles.

-¿No se puede dar un poco de prisa?- le espetó Tom, que ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

-Tenemos mucho trabajo, como puede comprobar- le respondió la recepcionista, acompañando sus palabras con una mirada de advertencia.

-_Ich scheisse im... _Traiga aquí- sin pensarlo ni un instante, Tom arrebató las carpetas de las manos de la mujer, ignorándo sus quejas.

-¡Pero qué hace!- gritó ésta, observando cómo el chico hacía una rápida selección, tirando las carpetas que no llevaban el nombre de su hermano sobre la mesa.

-¡Shhh!- susurró en un intento de silenciar a la mujer que encontró el historial de su hermano- Aquí esta...

-¡Le advierto que voy a llamar a seguridad!- amenazó la recepcionista.

-¡Pues llame! Veamos... 2º planta, puerta 4 -Tom se alejó de la mesa rumbo a las escaleras, dejando atrás a la mujer y a sus papeles amontonados sobre el escritorio.

Subió de dos en dos los peldaños de la escalera, tropezando de vez en cuando con torpeza debido a sus pantalones anchos de rapero, pero finalmente consiguió llegar al lugar. Frente a él se enconteba un pasillo alumbrado por luces de neón, puertas de color naranja que resaltaban en aquellas paredes de color blanco enfermizo. Busco con rapided la puerta 4, y cuando estuvo frente a ella, no dudo ni un instante en girar el pomo.

Justo al abrir la puerta, sintió varias miradas clavarse con sorpresa sobre él.

-!Tom!-gritaron Georg y Gustav al unísono.

A trompicones, el chico recorrió con la mirada la sala.

-¿Dónde... Dónde está Bill?

-¡No puede estar aquí y mucho menos entrar de esa forma!- exclamó un integrante del equipo médico, acercándose a Tom.

-En este hospital tienen la puñetera costumbre de gritar y no hacer nada- le espetó el chico, para después ignorar al médico e ir hacia Georg y Gustav.

-Dónde Georg, dónde...

-Escucha Tom- le dijo Gustav- Está todo controlado, son terrores nocturnos, habla con el médico, él te lo explicará todo.

Pero Tom no quería escuchar nada de un médico, porque en ese momento, lo que tenía frente sus ojos carecía de lógica alguna. En una cto reflejo, el chico apartó a Georg del cristal, encontrándose con la imagen de su hermano gritando e intentando soltarse y, la más increíble, era la segunda figura que se acercaba a su hermano, y que no pertenecía bajo ninguna posibilidad a los vivos.

-¡Dios, no!- gritó Tom, comenzando a golpear el cristal-¡Déjale! ¡DÉJALE!

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Tío, tranquilizate!- dijo Georg intentaba separar al chico del cristal.

-¡¿Pero no lo veis?!

Tom repentinamente paró en seco, cayéndo en la cuenta de que ahora solo Bill y él eran capaces de verla. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que apartarla de él, pero ahora estaba atrapado, no le dejarían acercarse a Bill y ya no había tiempo. Lo que debía hacer era captar su atención.

-Chicos, ¡un espejo!-exclamó Tom.

-¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-¡Dadme un espejo!-repitió el chico, buscando a su alrededor cualquier superficie reflectante.

-Basta ya, aquí no hay espejos, sacadle de aquí-ordenó el médico.

Tom se zafó de los brazos que lo agarraban y se abalanzó sobre una mesilla camilla de metal. Inmediatamente, dos miembros del equipo médico intentaron inmovilizarle, pero Gustav y Georg, que pese a no entender la situación estaban de parte del guitarrista, le cerraron el paso.

Ahora todo era cuestión de suerte: Sí de verdad siempre que mirases tu imagen aparecía, entonces dejaría a Bill e iría a por él, pero Tom no estaba sólo, así que si sus cálculos no fallaban, tendría que desaparecer. Pero ¿y si había más de una?

Tom apartó de un manotazo todos los útiles médicos de la mesilla, para después incorporarse sobre la brillante superficie metálica y esperar.

Justo como predijo, en vez de su imagen se empezó a formar otra diferente a la suya y, con rapidez, Tom apartó la mirada y la dirigió esperanzado hacia Bill. Entonces, comprobó aliviado como la oscura figura se alejaba del cuerpo de su hermano y se perdía entre las sombras para desaparecer, no sin antes dedicarle a Tom a través del cristal una putrefacta y maliciosa sonrisa... La sonrisa de la Muerte, que le avisaba de que volvería para cumplir su promesa sellada por un nombre y un espejo.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews :) Aaaah... ¡Sois fantásticos! Subiré pront****o pronto el 9, y cuando lo tenga preparado, os facilitaré un link donde podréis ver las imágenes que he creado para el fic, que subía en mi otra página :)**

**Nos vemos pronto y... ¡cuidado con los espejos!**


	9. ¿Quién eres tú?

**¡Siento la tardanza! ****Ya llegó el capítulo 9, ju ju…Lo escribí por la noche, y no dormí que digamos muy bien :)**

**Agradecimientos a todos los reviews :D Enserio, ¡wow! sois geniales y me han ayudado y motivado mucho a seguir mi historia.**

**Na****da más, espero que os guste :)**

* * *

**C****apítulo 9: **_**¿Quién eres tú?**_

Ahora entendía el significado de la nada. Ahora no sentía otra cosa que el vacío y la oscuridad en él, tan oscuro como las cuencas vacías y el pelo que había estado a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. ¿Estaba muerto?

Esa idea no le produjo ninguna sensación, tal vez ya no importara. De nuevo, la claridad volvió a sus ojos de manera molesta, y la blancura tortuosa se filtró en su cabeza, haciéndole abrir los ojos.

Bill parpadeó varias veces, para encontrarse con la inocente imagen de un parque, en dónde sólo el silencio era interrumpido por el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles, mecidas con suavidad por el viento cálido. Las nubes tapaban el sol en el cielo, pero la claridad blanca bañaba la superficie en dónde el vaivén de las cadenas de los columpios producían un suave sonido metálico. El chico caminó hacia el columpio, saboreando en su interior la sensación de familiaridad, como si ya hubiese estado antes en ese lugar.

Sin darse prisa, se sentó en columpio, en dónde aún quedaban pequeños resquicios de pintura verde en él. De forma mecánica, se balanceó suavemente mientras intentaba recordar dónde estaba, pero su mente estaba bloqueada. Notó movimiento en el columpio contiguo, e instintivamente se giró, para después ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa.

A su lado, había un niño pequeño columpiándose igual a como lo había estado haciendo él anteriormente. Llevaba un chándal viejo y unas zapatillas blancas atadas con un lazo perfecto, y su pelo era negro y desordenado.

-Hola.

La voz del niño le resultó demasiado familiar, pero Bill vaciló en contestar, aún recuperándose del sobresalto. Lo observó con más calma, intentando ver su rostro, pero el niño mantenía la vista clavada en sus pies. Al ver la inofensiva figura, suspiró y se tranquilizó.

-Hola, pequeño. ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

-No estoy solo.

Bill calló momentáneamente. Había sido una pregunta muy estúpida, claro que no estaba solo, estaba con él, pero aún así, ante un razonamiento tan lógico, se sintió inquieto.

-Ya, bueno… ¿Vives cerca?- le preguntó Bill, tal vez así pudiera averiguar dónde estaba.

-Mi madre dice que no le diga nada a los desconocidos- recitó obediente el niño. Bill disimuló una sonrisa, divertido.

-¿Sabes? Mi madre decía lo mismo- añadió Bill, girándose para observar al niño, pero éste se negaba a devolverle la mirada. Meditó unos segundos, pensando el modo de romper el hielo- Me llamo Bill. ¿Y tú?

Tras unos segundos, el pequeño respondió.

-Yo también.

-¿También te llamas Bill?- preguntó sorprendido. Tanta familiaridad y casualidad inquietaban cada vez más al chico, pero no era capaz de recordar.

-Sí.

Bill reprimió las ganas de salir de allí, incómodo ante la tensión que flotaba en el ambiente, pero no sabía a dónde ir, no recordaba que hacía allí. Mientras comenzaba de nuevo a balancearse con suavidad, miró hacia el brazo del niño, en dónde había una muñequera con un corazón en forma de granada.

-¿Te gusta _Green Day_?- le preguntó Bill automáticamente, contento de poder sacar un tema de conversación- A tu edad también me gustaba mucho.

-Sí, pero en mi colegio todos se ríen de mí porque dicen que Billie Joe se pinta los ojos como una chica, y que yo también soy una chica. Pero a mí me da igual.

Bill parpadeó un par de veces, confundido con las palabras del niño. ¿Por qué eran tan extrañamente familiares?

-A mí también… - Comenzó Bill, girándose de manera instintiva hacia el chico, intentando ver su rostro- Me decían lo mismo, pero eso son cosas de niños, no deberías darle importancia...

Finalmente consiguió que los ojos del pequeño le devolvieran la mirada y que pudiera reconocerle. Se levantó de golpe del columpio, alejándose de él, sin que a éste le perturbara su reacción.

En frente de él no era ni más ni menos que su propia imagen de hace diez años. Lo más curioso de todo es que en la infantil cara del niño había trazados unos surcos escarlatas de unos arañazos a lo largo de las mejillas.

-Tú… Yo…- balbuceó Bill, acercándose al chico al tiempo en que intentaba encontrar una razón lógica, pero otra pregunta salió automáticamente de su boca - ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

-Ella – respondió el pequeño Bill, levantando su bracito en dirección a él.

Bill se giró lentamente, siguiendo la dirección del niño. Recorrió el parque con la mirada hasta encontrarse con una figura. Instintivamente se giró bruscamente, poniéndose entre el niño y la mujer.

Jadeó mientras la recorría con la mirada, sin que ésta se moviese lo más mínimo. Mantenía sus cuencas clavadas en él, los brazos puputrefactos a lo largo de su cuerpo, cubierto con un antiguo y roído vestido, adornado con el pelo muerto y negro que caía sobre los hombros cadavéricos.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!-gritó histérico, impresionado de que algún sonido saliese de su boca.

La mujer no respondió, limitándose a levantar un brazo esquelético y señalarle.

-Y una mierda… - amenazó Bill, mientras se giraba hacia el niño- ¡Vete a casa!

Pero el niño no se movía del columpio.

-¡Vamos!¡Vete a casa!- gritó Bill, sintiéndose extraño de hablar consigo mismo pero al mismo tiempo atemorizado por la figura que se encontraba a unos metros de él.

-No. Tengo que esperar a Tom.

Bill abrió más los ojos, dándose cuanta de algo. Había sido como un interruptor que al encenderse, se aclararon todas las ideas. No tenía relación directa con la situación, pero algo que había intuido ahora cobraba fuerza sin saber por qué.

_¿Y si Tom había roto la promesa y estaba dentro?_

-¡Tom!- la voz del pequeño lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Se giró bruscamente; en medio de la distancia entre ellos y la mujer se distinguía a un niño de unos diez años, con unas pequeñas rastas en su cabeza y unos pantaloncitos algo grandes para él. De forma automática, miró hacia la mujer, observando como poco a poco se formaba en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa que dejaba entrever sus dientes afilados. Su interés ahora permanecía en Tom.

-¡No!-exclamó Bill instintivamente, notando como sus piernas comenzaban a moverse y se situaban al lado del pequeño Tom. Éste tampoco reaccionaba ni tenía intención de moverse.

-Coge a tu hermano y llévalo a casa- le ordenó Bill, agarrándolo de los hombros, sin dejar de sentir algo sobrecogedor en su interior al hablar de si mismo en tercera persona y tener la viva imagen de su hermano diez años atrás.

No les dio tiempo a reaccionar. La mujer comenzó a avanzar en su dirección, rozando en suelo con sus pies y arrastrando los brazos. Pero algo nuevo y extraño resonó en la atmósfera, algo totalmente fuera de lugar, que hizo detener a la figura.

Alguien golpeaba un cristal, objetos metálicos caían sobre el suelo y lo más extraño, es que alguien lo llamaba y reclamaba un espejo.

La mujer pareció vacilar, mirando alternativamente a Tom y a él, sin saber a quién llevarse. Permaneció estática en el medio del parque, sin que ninguno de los cuatro dijera nada, hasta que finalmente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se volvió y desapareció.

Bill se quedó en el mismo lugar, mirando hacia el frente mientras recuperaba la respiración.

-Bill.

El aludido se giró automáticamente hacia su lado, al oí la voz de su hermano, pero este ya no estaba. La voz provenía de algún lugar lejano. El pequeño Bill del columpio también se había marchado, pero no tuvo tiempo a pensar en ello, ya que empezó a notar la molesta presión de algo que lo agarraba en sus extremidades y de nuevo, la claridad del lugar dio lugar a la oscuridad. De nuevo estaba desapareciendo.

Permaneció en la nada mientras seguía oyendo la insistente voz de su hermano, y varias imágenes borrosas iban cogiendo forma. El dolor y el entumecimiento se hacían cada vez más fuertes, y esto le produjo incomodidad. Repentinamente sintió el insistente zarandeo de alguien que lo agarraba por los hombros, y no paraba de llamarlo. Las voces cobraron tanta fuerza que finalmente le despertaron.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que pensó es que estaba soñando. Varias personas lo rodeaban y algunos lo miraban con agonía.

-¡Bill!- gritó Tom, situándose a su lado.

-¿Mmm? ¿Dónde estoy?¿Y el parque? ¿Y tú? Yo...- comenzó a preguntar el chico, sin preocuparse ni siquiera de que sus palabras tuvieran sentido.

-Hey, estamos aquí – dijo Georg- Buf, pensamos que de esta no salías no había manera de despertarte…

-¿Era un sueño?- preguntó Bill, más para si mismo que para los demás. Pero todo le resultaba real, _demasiado_ real.

De manera automática se dirigió hacia Tom, ignorando a los médicos que comenzaban a inspeccionarlo.

-¿Qué has hecho?

Tom permaneció callado, mirándolo con los ojos cansados y llenos de angustia. Bill no necesitó las palabras de su hermano, la expresión horrorizada de su rostro lo delataba, y su silencio no hacía más que aumentar sus sospechas.

-Mierda, Tom, ¿por qué?- comenzó el chico, al tiempo en que se incorporaba y apartaba los brazos de los asistentes sanitarios.

-Déjenle descansar, yo me quedaré con él- lo interrumpió Tom, con voz cansada.

Tenemos que comprobar si todo está en correcto orden. Y siento decirle que su comportamiento anterior en la sala fue de todo menos normal, así como la interrupción del tratamiento, con lo cual no podemos permitirle que se quede a solas con él.

-¿De qué narices están hablando?- les espetó Bill, mirando de soslayo a su hermano que, para su asombro, permanecía callado.

-Es su hermano, por favor. Luego ya se aclarará todo – dijo Gustav, rompiendo la tensión.

-Por favor- pidió Tom. Todo a Bill le resultaba extraño.

Después de un cambio rápido de objeciones, los cuatro integrantes del grupo se quedaron en el lugar. Bill aprovechó ese momento para observar a su alrededor. Efectivamente, era la sala en dónde lo habían atado, pero las correas ahora descansaban a los bordes de la cama. Sus brazos estaban levemente amoratados, y supuso que su cuerpo también. La sala ahora estaba iluminada con una luz fuerte de las luces de neón.

Tom les indicó a Gustav y Georg que esperasen fuera, para después enfrentarse con la mirada de su hermano menor.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le interrogó Bill. Miles de preguntas pasaban por su cabeza: ¿Por qué Tom mostraba esa actitud? ¿Qué era eso de lo que hablaban los médicos?

Tom vaciló unos instantes, pensando en cómo contarle toda la historia sin desvelar ese pequeño detalle que ahora los dos compartían.

-Desordené un poco la sala.

Bill jadeó ante la absurda respuesta de su hermano.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues… Estaba enfadado, los médicos y eso. Estabas mal y no hacían nada…

Sus sospechas cada vez crecían más. Ya que las respuestas de su hermano carecían de sentido alguno, se limitó a observarle. Dios, ¿qué había sido de aquel chico glorioso? La gloria había dejado paso a la derrota, un chico apesumbrado que irradiaba angustia y culpabilidad, cuyos ojos ya casi no tenían brillo y su voz carecía de fuerza alguna, como si hubiera vuelto a ser aquel niño de apenas diez años. En ese momento, lo supo.

-Tú la viste.

Tom no le mentiría, no podía hacerlo. El aludido lo miró, suspirando con lentitud.

-Sí, la vi. Sé que rompí la promesa, pero si no, también hubiese roto la promesa de protegerte.

-Pero ahora estamos lo dos en esto. Dios, esto va fatal…

-¡No tiene por qué Bill! – Estalló Tom, acercándose a él – Ahora que somos dos, puede ser más fácil librarnos de esto.

-No, Tom, debiste dejar que me encargara yo…

-¡¡¿Por qué?!! ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota? ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo todo tú solo?

-¿Crees que me apetece ver cómo se muere mi hermano?- le dijo Bill sin alterar la voz.

-¡¿Y yo qué?! ¿Tú crees que a mí sí?- le espetó el chico, obligando al menor a guardar silencio.

Afuera comenzaba a llover. Las gotas de agua golpeaban con insistencia el cristal de la ventana, pero ninguno de los dos hermanos miraba hacia allí. Solamente la voz de Bill rompió la incómoda atmósfera.

-Está bien Tom… - accedió el chico- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

El aludido pareció meditar la repuesta durante un rato.

-Cuéntame todo lo que viste, y supongo que será justo que te cuente todo lo que pasó.

-Es justo.

- Y Bill… Siento no haberte creído. Como tu gemelo, debía haber intuido algo.

- Sabías que me pasaba algo, pero no sabías lo que era. No tienes por qué disculparte – le respondió Bill, quitándole importancia.

-Está bien… Sólo una pregunta más: ¿Cuándo puedes mirar tu reflejo?

Bill sonrió tristemente ante la pregunta.

-Nunca, Tom, ahora ya no puedes.

-Pero ¿y si lo haces?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico, recordando rápidamente algunas escenas pasadas, que le provocaron náuseas.

-Mejor no lo hagas- respondió secamente, y Tom se limitó a asentir.

Esa noche intercambiaron rápidas historias sobre todo lo que había pasado, mientras uno y otro se observaban con la angustia aún en sus ojos. Ahora ellos eran dos, dos mentes para pensar, dos contra uno, pero éste último contaba con la ventaja de que su corazón no latía… Y no tenía nada que perder.

* * *

**Y cortamos. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! subiré muy pronto el siguiente, que promete bastante n.n**

_**(Nota de autora: "La granada en forma de corazón pertenece al grupo Green Day, y Billie Joe es su vocalista")**_

**Nos vemos ;)**


	10. Son sueños

**¡Y aquí de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo! Siento que la espera haya sido larga pero ahora os dejo el capítulo y espero que os guste.**

**También espero que disfruteis de los encantos de Tom en la primera parte xD**

**Y allá vamos...**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10: ****Son sueños**

_Sus labios recorrían aquella piel suave y lisa, al tiempo en que sus manos encajaban como un puzzle en el cuerpo de la chica. No sabía quien era, en esos momentos no importaba, tampoco sabía su nombre, pero el estar allí era suficiente. No notaba la atmósfera cargada, ni la falta del aire, tan siquiera sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí y cómo la había encontrando. Lo único importante era aquella preciosa cara y aquel bonito cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos. Ambos sonreían divertidos mientras sus ojos intercambiaban miradas llenas de deseo y sus labios se rozaban lentamente._

_Para Tom todo aquello era una rutina, pero en su interior, intentaba esconder la intuición de que le avisaba que algo extraño ocurría._

_Los labios de la mujer en su cuello lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, olvidándose de todo. Ella sonreía mucho, demasiado. Aquella mirada intensa conseguía intimidarlo, consiguiendo que se volviese a sentir como la primera vez de un niño de catorce años, y la extraña sensación de que debía alejarse de allí, pero era incapaz de reaccionar, maravillado por la joven que dedicaba sus sonrisas exclusivamente para él._

_Acercó sus labios una vez más, añorando por un segundo su contacto cálido pero, para su sorpresa, la chica se desvaneció bajo una niebla blanca. El aire se filtró por sus pulmones, sintiendo cómo recorría su cuerpo y lo quemaba, mientras miraba incrédulo el lugar vacío en dónde había estado su ángel._

_Todo había comenzado como un sueño, ¿qué había pasado?_

_Sin darle tiempo a pensar, alguien golpeó la puerta de la habitación, provocando que el chico mirase en aquella dirección._

_-¿Si…?- preguntó Tom, pero no hubo respuesta._

_Siguió esperando y, ante el silencio, se levanto con paso vacilante hasta la puerta y apoyó su mano sobre el pomo, sin girarlo._

_-¿Quién llama?_

_-Yo, Tommy…- dijo la voz de Bill desde el otro lado._

_-Ah, Bill._

_Tom abrió la puerta, encontrándose con su hermano de pie en el umbral. El pasillo estaba poco iluminado, y sólo una tenue luz le dejaba ver la figura de su hermano. Iba vestido para un concierto, con el pelo liso y largo._

_-¿Estás listo?- preguntó suavemente Bill, cómo si no quisiese ser escuchado._

_-¿Eh… Listo? Lo siento, debí quedarme dormido…- dijo Tom, y se acordó de la muchacha, pero entonces dedujo que debió ser un mal sueño – No sé ni que día es, ni la hora._

_-Eso no importa._

_-¿Ah, no? ¿Tenemos un concierto? ¡Me parece increíble que me haya olvidado! Enserio, tuve un sueño en el que estaba con una chica y, oh dios, todo iba tan bien pero…_

_- No hay concierto – lo interrumpió Bill, acercándose a Tom y provocando que este diese instintivamente un paso atrás – Nos vamos._

_- ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde, Bill?- le preguntó incrédulo, intentando vislumbrar el rostro del chico._

_-Al otro lado del espejo._

_Tom parpadeó varias veces, intentando encontrar sentido a las palabras de su gemelo. Buscando en su cabeza, recordó todo lo sucedido las últimas semanas, la enfermedad de Bill, pero no recordaba qué hacía allí. También sabía que, al otro algo del espejo, no le esperaba nada bueno._

_-¡No! No tenemos que ir allí, precisamente tenemos que escapar – comenzó Tom, pero Bill seguía avanzando y bloqueándole el paso -¿Qué diablos te pasa?_

_En ese momento, Bill avanzó otro paso más, y la luz pudo iluminar mejor su cuerpo y su rostro. Tom jadeó de sorpresa, al ver los surcos escarlatas en la cara del chico, y sus ojos, que parecían indiferentes ante la situación._

_-Tu no eres…- balbuceó Tom, al tiempo en que retrocedía y tanteaba torpemente el suelo con los pies._

_-Tks, Tks…- Bill chaqueó la lengua con desaprobación, mientras una sonrisa burlona se formaba en sus labios – Tom, Tom… No se puede escapar del destino._

_El joven era incapaz de articular palabra, mientras negaba con la cabeza e intentaba comprender la situación._

_-Basta ya, Bill...._

_-¿Y sabes por qué?- lo interrumpió, alzando un dedo y señalando a sus espaldas - Porque tu destino te espera con los brazos abiertos._

_Tom se volvió bruscamente, siguiendo la dirección que Bill le señalaba, para encontrarse con el espejo del baño, en el que había reflejada la imagen de una mujer con los brazos extendidos hacia él._

- ¡AH!

Tom se incorporó de golpe en la cama, topándose con la habitación en la penumbra, iluminada solamente por la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de las cortinas. Intentó regular su respiración desbocada, mientras el sudor frío recorría su cuerpo y notaba las rastas esparcidas por su espalda y pegándose a su cuello. Intentó recordar todo lo ocurrido, y para su desgracia, recordaba las últimas escenas como si se las hubieran grabado sobre la piel.

Miró a su alrededor, distinguiendo los muebles de la habitación del hotel, y los pocos espejos que quedaban que estaban tapados con telas. A la semana siguiente del incidente en el hospital, habían conseguido que los dejaran marchar ya que la enfermedad de Bill no tenía explicación alguna y ya no había ninguna prueba más que hacerle. Dave hizo algo útil, alegar que los chicos no podían apartarse de su trabajo, y eso ayudó a que les diesen libertad.

-Menos mal que has despertado, parecía que lo estabas pasando mal.

Tom dio un respingo al oí la cansada voz de Bill en una esquina, sentado con las manos apoyadas sobre la cabeza.

-¡Bill! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó todavía asustado, pero la voz de su hermano sonaba natural y eso lo tranquilizó.

El chico suspiró y se movió ligeramente, haciendo crugir la silla.

-No podía dormir, y no me parecía una buena idea estar solo. Y tú tampoco.

-Ya, bueno… Deberías descansar, si eso me quedo contigo.

-No, no puedo. Más bien no debo. Hay cosas que no quiero ver y de las que no puedo escapar, me siguen allá a dónde vayan… Y veo que a ti también – dijo tristemente Bill.

Tom sopesó sus palabras, y no encontró más que angustia en ellas. Tenía razón, la maldición los seguía hasta en sus pesadillas, pero no podían vivir sin dormir.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó el chico, levantando la cabeza.

-Pues…- vaciló un instante, intentando recordar – Tenía un sueño genial, con una chica pero de repente desapareció, y luego viniste tú y me dijiste no se qué cosa del destino, y tenías cosas en la cara, y yo me di la vuelta… - Tom hablaba atropellada mente, pero Bill no dijo nada.

Tom intentó apartar la imagen de la mujer de su cabeza, mientras observaba a su hermano sentado en la silla y con los brazos cruzados. Se mantenía pensativo, jugueteando distraídamente con su tenis sobre la moqueta.

-Y tú… ¿Qué ves?- le preguntó a Bill.

El aludido levantó la cabeza, con gesto vacilante.

- Más de lo mismo – respondió al fin, después de un suspiro que a Tom le pareció eterno – Espejos, recuerdos… Al principio eran como los tuyos, pero luego se volvieron más nítidos y veo cosas que nunca vi, como si esos recuerdos no fuesen míos.

Tom le dio la sensación de que su hermano no quería entrar en detalles, así que no le preguntó. En vez de eso, fue Bill quien habló repentinamente.

-Oye Tom, ¿cómo era la chica?

-Pues creo que era pálida, tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo… – intentó recordar, frunciendo el ceño, y a su mente, le vino el embriagador olor a frutas del bosque – Negro y largo.

Tom esperó la respuesta de su hermano, pero Bill lo miraba fijamente y sin pronunciar palabras.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Bill sopesó sus palabras antes de responderle.

-¿Crees que puede haber alguna relación entre la chica de tu sueño y la mujer del espejo?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Tom incrédulo, comparando la bella muchacha y la horrible figura de la mujer – Agh ¡no, Dios! Imposible. Sólo era un sueño, hasta que se convirtió en pesadilla.

-¿No notabas nada extraño en tu sueño?- le volvió a preguntar Bill, ignorando las muecas de asco de su hermano.

Tom recordó la extraña sensación en su cuerpo, que lo sobrecogía.

-Bueno… algo raro.

Bill se incorporó levemente sobre la silla, con los ojos brillantes de expectación.

-Tal vez ahí esté la respuesta…- dijo con esperanza Bill.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó Tom extrañado. De repente, una imagen poco agradable se le pasó por la mente - ¡¿Qué?! No, no, te has vuelto completamente loco.

- ¿Por qué no? Tenemos que…

- ¡De eso nada Bill! –lo interrumpió Tom con un deje de histeria - ¡¡Ni de coña voy a acostarme con _eso_ por mucho que me persiga!! ¡Agh!

Bill torció su mueca y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Dios Tom, eres más simple… Me refiero que tal vez nos intenta mostrar algo a través de los sueños.

- Sí, el maravilloso y dulce infierno – respondió Tom con ironía, mientras hacía rodar sus ojos.

-Ahí no nos puede hacer nada. Bueno o _casi_ nada. Intenta guiarnos hacia ella, pero tal vez si miramos más allá podamos descubrir alguna manera de librarnos de esto. Además, ahora somos dos, si algo pasase, uno despertaría al otro.

-¿Y si nos acabamos durmiendo los dos? – le preguntó Tom con preocupación.

- No creo que te entren ganas de dormir cuando tu hermano puede palmarla, ¿no?- le respondió Bill entrecerrando los ojos, con una nota de advertencia en su voz.

-Ya, claro… - Tom se levantó de la cama, para después estirar su cuerpo agarrotado.

Bill bajó la cabeza, reparando en el periódico que tenía a sus pies, al lado de la silla.

-Ah, Tom. Creo que tenemos otro problema – le dijo, tendiéndole el periódico.

Tom se acercó a el y lo cogió, leyendo las primeras líneas del artículo.

"**EL CANTANTE BILL KAULITZ DE TOKIO HOTEL MIENTE A SUS FANS**"

"_El manager del grupo revelación adolescente aseguró de que Bill sufría una enfermedad y que estaba ingresado, pero la pasada semana de madrugada, los periodistas vieron al joven de 18 años paseando por las calles de Berlín…"_

-Así que esto es lo que pasó la noche que te escapaste…

-La misma noche en que tú hiciste la estupidez de…- le respondió Bill intentando excusarse.

- La estupidez con la cual pude salvarte aquella vez – completó secamente Tom, sin dejar de mover sus ojos a lo largo del periódico – Ah, si hay foto y todo…

La foto mostraba a un Bill aturdido, rodeado de cámaras y flashes. Pero reparó en otro pequeño detalle, y se lo tendió con rapidez hacia él. Bill lo cogió, observando lo que Tom le señalaba con el dedo.

Detrás de Bill, se veía como dibujada con malicia, la imagen de la mujer.

-Menos mal que Dave y los fotógrafos te encontraron esa noche - susurró Tom, sintiendo un nudo en su estómago.

EL chico asintió lentamente, volviendo la mirada al periódico. Jadeó con sorpresa al ver que la imagen de la mujer se había desvanecido.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a inspeccionar el papel, pero un golpe en la puerta los detuvo, haciendo que sus corazones parasen de latir por un segundo y sus ojos volasen hacia la puerta.

* * *

**Chan, chan... ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! n.n **

**Espero que os haya gustado :) y muchas, muchísimas gracias por los reviews!!! ¡Ahhhhhhh qué cosas más bonitas! Es exclusivamente gracias a vosotros y por vuestro apoyo por el cual sigo adelante con este proyecto.**

**Seguiré subiendo capítulos (espero que el próximo pronto)**

**¿Reviews?**


	11. Sígueme

**Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo, sinto la tardanza. Mil gracias por los comentarios que me dejais, con vuestras opiniones y consejos :) El blog oficial del fic ya está terminado, abajo al final del capítulo os dejaré la información. ¡Espero que os guste el capít****ulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Sígueme**

Los dos hermanos permanecían en el mismo lugar mientras alguien golpeaba la puerta insistentemente. Bill se levantó con lentitud, seguido por Tom, y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Tom se puso al lado de su gemelo y apoyando la mano en el pomo sin dejar de notar la falta del aire, abrió la puerta.

Cuando vieron la figura al otro lado del pasillo, suspiraron aliviados.

Dave permanecía callado, de pie en el umbral. Parecía ligeramente enfadado, y sostenía un periódico en la mano. Sin decir palabra, lo levantó delante de los dos pares de ojos, y Bill aprovechó para mirar la foto, la misma de su periódico, pero ésta tampoco mostraba a la mujer.

-¿Sabéis lo que significa esto?- preguntó con enfado el manager.

Tom levantó el periódico que Bill le había dado, mostrando la misma noticia en portada.

-Que las fotocopiadoras de la imprenta funcionan de maravilla – respondió el guitarrista con ironía, haciendo que Dave resoplara y bajase el brazo.

- La Universal se movió todo lo que pudo para evitar que la noticia saliese a la luz, pero alguien vendió la exclusiva y este es el resultado.

-Pero la noticia no es cierta – dijo Bill ofendido.

- Ya, claro – dijo Dave, mirándolo de soslayo – Te recuerdo que aún no me has dado una respuesta decente por la cual te escapaste del hospital. Mira chico, si no querías trabajar, pudimos pedir unas vacaciones, no montar todo éste…

-¡¿Este qué, Dave?!- le espetó Bill enfadado. El vivía por y para su trabajo, por sus fans, las cuales hacían de su vida un sueño, y pensar que ahora _sus niñas_ estaban disgustadas con él, y que él no pudiese dar una respuesta lo frustraba.

-Ya basta – dijo Tom de manera cortante- Dave, ¿a qué has venido?

-Hoy tenemos dos entrevistas, dónde la mayoría de las preguntas serán sobre este tema. Luego tenemos que hacer una entrega de premios para los MTV y después, la fiesta de MTV.

Bill y Tom se sintieron algo más reconfortados ante la idea de volver a su vida normal pero, la pregunta de cómo conseguirían librarse de todo aquello y aparentar que no pasaba nada rondaba por sus cabezas de manera insistente.

* * *

-¿Dónde está mi bolso?- preguntaba Natalie, siendo una pieza más en aquella sala que parecía un descontrol.

El Staff iba y venía, los guardaespaldas ajustaban sus micrófonos al oído, las guitarras, cables, papeles cruzaban sin cesar la sala, carreras y más carreras, Georg y Gustav resoplaban nerviosos. Todo era como siempre a excepción de los dos gemelos, que permanecían sentados en el sofá al lado de los otros dos integrantes del grupo, sin mostrar expresión alguna, a excepción de la extrema rigidez en su cuerpo. Bill lucía el pelo largo y totalmente liso, su peluquero le aconsejó aparecer en los MTV sin la melena en punta y Bill no puso queja alguna. Mientras Natalie lo maquillaba, se limitaba a mirar a cualquier punto menos al gran espejo con luces que tenía delante.

Posó sus ojos en los de ella al tiempo en que ésta prestaba toda su atención en igualar la cantidad de sombra en cada ojo. No tenía interés alguno por la joven maquilladora, pero la idea de mirar al frente y encontrarse con su imagen no le agradaba en absoluto.

-¿Por qué me miras fijamente?-le preguntó la chica de golpe, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Ah, por nada…

A su lado oyó la risa ahogada de Georg, pero la risa en respuesta de Tom no llegó. Estaba igual de serio o peor que él.

Bajo su mirada para no incomodar a la chica, pero no sabía a donde dirigirla. El espejo era demasiado grande y su campo de visión demasiado pequeño, y por el rabillo del ojo podía adivinar tres figuras; la de Natalie, la suya y una tercera oscura y borrosa, que esperaba inmóvil.

Trago saliva y centró su atención en otro punto, deseando que terminara la chica su trabajo de una vez. Sin intención alguna, posó sus ojos en el escote de Natalie y, ésta dándose cuenta, carraspeó ruidosamente. Bill se dio cuenta de su error y nervioso, bajó la cabeza.

En su campo de visión vio como algo se movía e instintivamente y sin poder vitarlo, miró al frente, quedándose completamente pálido.

-¡Bill!-le llamó Natalie, haciéndole apartar la vista del espejo.

Bill agradeció en su interior que le sacaran de allí y miró a la chica.

-No hacía falta ponerte pálido, ya sé que eres joven, yo bonita… - dijo con ignorancia la chica, creyendo que la expresión de Bill había sido causada por su toque de atención.

-Ajá- se limitó a susurrar, aunque sin prestarle atención.

-Bueno ya está, mírate y dime que te parece.

-Está bien, gracias- dijo Bill sin alzar la vista al espejo y levantándose deprisa.

Cruzó la estancia ignorando la mirada preocupada de Tom y la expresión desconcertada de Natalie.

* * *

-Y el Mejor Artista Internacional es para… ¡Tokio Hotel!

En la gran sala estallaron los aplausos y los gritos, al tiempo en que en las grandes pantallas aparecían secuencias del último videoclip del grupo y abajo unas letras grandes que rezaban nombre de la banda y el premio adquirido. De manera casi automática, los chicos se levantaron y sonrieron emocionados, Bill y Tom disfrutaron de esos pocos instantes en los que se olvidaron de toda la pesadilla y se sintieron como en casa.

Se abrazaron los cuatro, al tiempo en que miles de fans coreaban su nombre y levantaban sus pancartas, con miles de mensajes. Los focos cegaban al cuarteto alemán mientras se acercaban al escenario, no sin antes pasar por un pasillo abarrotado de fans y artistas que aplaudían y celebraban su triunfo.

Tom se paró de golpe, distinguiendo entre las fans una chica de cabello negro y largo que lo miraba fijamente y le sonreía. Se estremeció, al reconocerla como la mujer de su sueño, pero no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, ya que el brazo de Georg lo empujó para adelante.

* * *

-¡Intenta no matar a nadie en el intento, Georg!- gritó un miembro del Staff con ironía, mientras Georg se las apañaba para abrir una botella de champán, valiéndose de sus piernas y brazos.

Tom no prestaba atención a la escena, si no que se dedicaba a mirar a su hermano con preocupación. Tenía que avisarle de la presencia de la mujer, pero no encontraba un momento. ¿Qué pasaría si ella lo encontraba primero a él?¿Y si fuera una trampa para atraerlo hacia el espejo?

Pero Tom decidió no sacar el tema, ya que ahora su hermano reía despreocupado mientras abrazaba el premio en sus brazos como si fuera un tesoro. Estaba feliz, y hacía tiempo que no veía ese brillo en sus ojos.

¡PLOF!

Tom dio un respingo al oír el chasquido que produjo la botella al abrirse y que el tapón saliese disparado. Se oyeron aplausos y tintineos de copas en la habitación, junto con las excitadas voces de los allí presentes.

-¡¿De quien es el mérito?¡-gritaba emocionado Georg, con el premio en las manos.

-¡Mío!-se lanzó Tom, cogiendo la pesada estatuilla MTV- Ya, ya sé… "Oh, Tom, si no fuera por ti, ahora mismo estaría apilando ladrillos"

-¡De eso nada! Si te cambian la guitarra, ya no vales nada, chaval. Yo controlo todos los bajos del mundo.

-Ya claro… Por eso sólo tocas bajos de la marca "Sandsberg". Cuando dejen de fabricarlos, tendrás un pequeño problema…

Georg apartó a Tom con su brazo, riendo hacia la cámara. Bill abrazaba con emoción a alguno de sus compañeros de Staff, mientras Gustav miraba con resignación la escena.

-El único que vale aquí soy yo – agregó con burla Gustav – El único miedo que tengo es que me pase algo en las manos y que no pueda tocar la batería.

-Eso no va a pasar, Gustav. Con la cantidad de tiritas que te pones, ¡no creo que te pueda pasar nada en los dedos! -le dijo Georg, pasándole un brazo amistoso sobre el batería – ¡Eh, eh, Bill! No sobes demasiado la estatua, parece que tengas miedo de que se rompa.

-Es cierto Bill, en siete años nunca nos has dicho a qué le tienes miedo.

Bill abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, palideciendo. ¿Qué a qué le tenía miedo? En ese momento sólo había algo que lo asustaba más que a nada, el estar en constante peligro.

-Oh, vamos, ¿Cómo le preguntas eso a Billy?- dijo repentinamente Tom, intentando aparentar normalidad – Después de lo de las cuerdas vocales, no puede haber nada peor…

-¿A no?- terció Georg- ¿Y eso de resbalar de las escalera metálica, o fallar en el estribillo?

-¡Ah! ¡Ahí si que puede echarse a temblar, cuando hace eso es que me dan ganas de estrangularlo!- respondió con burla el guitarrista, dándole un codazo en las costillas.

Pero Bill en ese momento no estaba atendiendo a la conversación. Tom abrió más los ojos al ver cómo su gemelo miraba fijamente al premio, con una expresión extraña y ausente. Se dio cuenta que la estatuilla era brillante, y que reflejada en ella se podía ver a Georg, que estaba al lado de Bill y otra figura más. Con rapidez, le quitó el premio MTV de las manos, produciendo en el acto que el chico diera un respingo.

-Tío, te quedaste dormido mirando para el premio – dijo Gustav.

-Ah, no… Sólo estaba recordando la cantidad de premios que ya llevamos.

-¡Sí, chaval! ¡Llevamos ya bastantes!- gritó con euforia el bajista, levantando en el aire el trofeo – Bueno, ¿Y ahora qué?

-Chicos, ahora la fiesta MTV – dijo Dave, abriéndose paso entre el cuarteto.

-¡Genial, hacía tiempo que no teníamos ninguna fiesta!- les recordó Georg- Tom, no bebas demasiado, a ver si a partir de las cinco de la mañana no acabas bebiendo debajo de la mesa.

-Noooo… -respondió Tom, dibujando una sonrisa traviesa – A las cinco de la mañana, ¡estaré haciendo otra cosa!- bromeó el guitarrista, enfatizando sus palabras con unos movimientos que hicieron que el cuarteto riera con ganas.

* * *

_"Step into my world where there's countless things to see_

_Endless possibilities_

_Let me take you to a place where desires flow deep_

_See an odyssey of dreams_

_And the best of fantasies_

_All this for your eyes only_

_Ooh, step into my World..."_

La música sonaba alta en el local. Un gran número de artistas se mezclaban en la atmósfera, mientras hablaban unos con los otros y se felicitaban con cortesía por sus éxitos. Algunos aprovechaban para sacar fotos, y otros concedían entrevistas a las cadenas de televisión.

Los chicos se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas, después de haber intercambiado algunos saludos con estrellas.

-¡Mira, Tom!- dijo Georg, levantándose del asiento - ¿No es esa Nicole?

-¿De las Pussy Cats Dolls?- preguntó Tom con la misma euforia.

-Venga, vamos a saludarla – Georg, tiraba de la chaqueta al chico mientras buscaba con la mirada a la mujer.

-Está bien, ¡espérame! – Tom se volvió a su hermano, alzando la voz para que pudiese oírlo sobre la música - ¡Vuelvo en unos minutos!

-Vale. Yo estaré por aquí. Gustav me dijo que había visto a Rihanna, me encantaría verla.

Tom levantó el pulgar en un gesto de afirmación y se mezcló entre la gente, siguiendo a Georg.

Bill se dedicó a buscar entre la gente caras conocidas. Se sentía maravillado al estar junto con las estrellas con las que siempre le hubiera gustado conversar. Mientras bebía un sorbo del vaso, pensó en la idea de que algún día podría conocer a Billie Joe de Green Day, como había conocido a Nena. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de la ausencia de Gustav, que había ido a saludar a sus parientes y por el alto volumen de la música, había sido incapaz de oírlo.

Repentinamente sintió el suave tacto de una mano femenina que le produjo un escalofrío por toda la espalda. Frunció el ceño y se volvió, encontrándose con una hermosa joven de pelo largo y negro y unos ojos verdes y brillantes, que le hicieron quedarse helado. Recuperando la compostura, Bill le sonrió con cortesía, ante la idea de que tal vez fuera una fan suya.

Pero la chica sólo se limitaba a sonreírle, y el chico comenzó a inquietarse, ante la idea de estar frente a una chica hermosa y que ésta sólo le dedicara sus miradas.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-le preguntó Bill.

La chica se acercó a su oído, para susurrarle algo, y el chico esperó pacientemente la respuesta. Pero abrió más los ojos al notar el suave aliento de la joven en su oreja y, como en vez de hablarle, se dedicaba a rozar suavemente sus labios contra su oído. En otras circunstancias, ante el peligro que suponían las posibles cámaras que por allí rondaban, Bill hubiera apartado con suavidad y cortesía a la chica, pero en ese momento era incapaz de reaccionar, cerrando los ojos y maravillado por el olor a frutas del bosque y el suave tacto.

Se mordió el labio al notar los cálidos besos descendiendo por su cuello, produciendo miles de escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

A unos cuantos metros, sobre unas escaleras, Tom entretenía a Nicole con sus sonrisas, y en ese momento, Georg dirigió la vista hacia la mesa de Bill, moviendo la cabeza para ver a través de la gente y entrecerrando los ojos para ver si aquello era real.

-¡Eh, tío! – Gritó Georg con una sonrisa en su cara, al tiempo en que golpeaba con suavidad al guitarrista en la espalda – Qué bien se lo monta el pequeño Billy ¿no?

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó con Tom, fastidiado porque le hubiese cortado la conversación con la mujer. Pero se acercó a la barandilla, cerciorándose de que aquello era verdad.

Tom palideció al reconocer ese pelo liso y negro, esos brillantes ojos verdes que le devolvieron la mirada al notar la suya clavada en ella, y esa sonrisa que ya antes había visto.

"_Pelo largo negro. Ojos verdes... Es ella"_

-¡BILL! – gritó Tom con fuerza, intentando hacerse escuchar entre la música.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras de dos en dos, ignorando la mirada extraña de Georg y algunos de los que allí estaban cerca. Intentó abrirse paso pero el gentío le cerraba el paso y era casi imposible el avance.

-¡APARTATE DE ELLA! ¡ES ELLA!

Bill, ajeno a la voz de su hermano, seguía sumido en las caricias y besos de la mujer. Sólo la voz de ella, muy cerca de su oído, como un susurro, era lo único audible para él en ese momento.

_-Sígueme._

Él, obediente, se levantó del sillón, buscando con la mirada esos labios y reclamándolos. Lentamente, la chica fue alejándolo de allí, dejando que las manos de Bill se ciñeran a su cintura, al tiempo en que se dirigían a una de las puertas del local.

Tom intentó abrirse paso entre la gente, pero de un empujón, cayó de espaldas al suelo, perdiendo de vista a su hermano.

* * *

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo : )**

**En el blog oficial del fic podréis encontrar 8aparte de los capítulos) las imágenes creadas para cada capítulo, la música que se salió en el fic y más:**

www (punto) tiemblademiedo (punto) blogspot (punto) com

**En donde ponga (punto) pues poneis un . **

**Algunos os me comentabais de sufrir pesadillas y aversión a miraros en el espejo…. No os preocupéis: a mi me ****pasa o mismo T_T**

**¡Ciao, ciao!**

**Isis **


	12. El corredor rojo

**¡Siento la tardanza! Mis obligaciones + la pereza + mis asuntos personales me han impedido actualizar antes. Ojalá que la espera haya merecido la pena, muchas gracias por los reviews :)**

**La web oficial del fic está actualizada (www (punto) tiemblademiedo (punto) blogspot (punto) com) en dónde encontrareis imágenes creadas por mi para mi fic, la música que suena y + info.**

**Nos vemos al otro lado del espejo... **

* * *

**Capítulo 12: El corredor rojo **

_"It's a thief in the night_

_To come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you_

_And consume you_

_A disease of the mind_

_It can control you_

_It's too close for comfort_

_Your mind is in disturbia._

_Disturbia!"_

La música se oía cada vez más y más lejana. Tenía los cinco sentidos puestos en aquella maravilla desconocida, tan familiar y extraña al mismo tiempo. No sabía a dónde le dirigía la chica, sólo era capaz de clavar sus ojos en los suyos verdes, los labios rojos, la piel lisa, el olor a frutas del bosque… Miles de sensaciones que le hacían olvidarse de todo.

Caminaban por un pasillo largo y vacío, rodeado de lámparas que iluminaban tenuemente el corredor. Las caricias de ella le hicieron que sus piernas comenzaran a perder fuerza y que apoyara una mano sobre la pared lisa y roja, dentro de aquella atmósfera que parecía haber sido creada para él. Miraba con anhelo los labios de la chica, mientras en una parte de su mente, luchaba por serenarse y buscar una respuesta lógica, pero había algo que lo bloqueaba. Bill seguía sin prisa los pasos de ella, encantado por sus gestos y la melodía que tarareaba y que le resultaba familiar.

Finalmente, se detuvieron frente a una puerta. Bill aprovechó que ella rompía el contacto visual para observar a su alrededor. Parecía un simple e inocente pasillo del local, que comunicaba a varias salas. De nuevo, sintió el suave tacto de la hermosa chica, que lo dirigía hacia el interior de la habitación oscura y él, dibujando una media sonrisa en su cara, se internó en la estancia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

-¿Qué haces en el suelo?

Tom notó como alguien lo levantaba y lo sacudía. El guitarrista parpadeó varias veces intentando enfocar la vista. Gustav lo mantenía erguido en medio de la pista, mientras la gente de alrededor no se daba cuenta de la escena.

-Te avisé de que tuvieras cuidado con lo que bebes – dijo Gustav girando los ojos – Venga, vamos.

-¡No! Espera – lo detuvo Tom, volviendo su vista a la mesa que antes había ocupado Bill, y que ahora estaba vacía - ¡Mierda!

-¿Qué pasa? Ah, si buscas a Bill, déjale, creo que va estar bastante ocupado…-dijo Gustav con una sonrisa irónica en su cara – Se fue con una chica realmente guapa.

-¡¿Por donde?!-gritó Tom, comenzando a zarandear al batería.

-¡Eh, tranquilo! Creo que por allí…

Tom se lanzó dando tumbos hacia la dirección que Gustav le había señalado. Cruzó los metros que quedaban sorteando algunas mesas, pero de nuevo los allí presentes parecían que no se percataban de la prisa que llevaba y de su enfado. Vio delante de él varios corredores y salidas, y chasqueó la lengua sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué dirección tomar?

* * *

Bill esperó a que la mujer encendiera la luz del habitáculo, pero permanecieron en la penumbra. Cuando el chico comenzaba a inquietarse, sintió unas manos en su espalda que rápidamente lo tranquilizaron e hicieron que los escalofríos retornasen a su cuerpo. Tanteó con las manos su alrededor, llegando a tocar algo suave, luego algo más áspero…

Sintió como era empujado hacia la pared, pero en vez de muro, notó tras su espalda una superficie lisa y fría. Acorralado entre la chica y la pared, intentó que sus ojos consiguieran ver algo en la oscuridad, pero solo podía adivinar alguna de las formas del escaso mobiliario de la estancia. Posó sus manos en su cintura, notando la seda del vestido suave, y la piel de debajo de éste fría, en contraste de unos labios cálidos que vagaban por su cuello y sus labios, y el aire frío de su boca en su piel, que hacía que miles de descargas recorriesen su cuerpo.

Repentinamente, sintió como ella se iba separando lentamente, sus labios se alejaban, su tacto se apartaba de él, dejándolo sólo. Espero paciente en medio de la nada, pero solo la incertidumbre volvió a aparecer. Bill frunció el ceño extrañado, aún sentía su presencia en la habitación, pero no oía su respiración ni ningún movimiento, y comenzó a sentir el miedo en su interior, que dio paso a la angustia. Abrió la boca para llamar a la chica, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta: No sabía su nombre, no sabía tan siquiera como se había dejado conducir hacia allí.

Anduvo unos pasos al frente, tanteando con sus manos a su alrededor con el fin de encontrar un interruptor que devolviese la luz a la habitación, hasta que algo chocó contra su frente. Torpemente alargó la mano y tiró del fino cordón, que en décimas de segundos hizo que una pequeña bombilla le mostrase el interior de la habitación. Bill parpadeó varias veces, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz, y finalmente pudo ver su dónde estaba.

Varias hileras de percheros sostenían un considerable número de abrigos de todo tipo, de plumas, de cuero, de piel… En las paredes había estanterías con bolsos de mano y otros complementos, que le hicieron ver al chico que estaba en el vestidor. Miles de preguntas vagaban por su cabeza, pero todas y cada una de ellas se desvanecieron cuando se giró hacia la pared.

Y en ese mismo instante pudo comprobar horrorizado qué era aquella superficie lisa y fría, porque no se trataba ni más ni menos, que de un espejo de cuerpo entero.

-Dios mío…

Ella sólo tenía que alargar un brazo y un dar un paso para salir del espejo, pero su figura permanecía estática como una estatua mirando a Bill a través del pelo negro con sus cuencas vacías. El chico comenzó a sentir como su corazón latía demasiado fuerte, cómo la cabeza comenzaba a nublarse y cómo las piernas iban perdiendo su fuerza.

-Una trampa… Todo ha sido una trampa…-susurró Bill para sí.

Ahora lo entendía. Ella no podía salir del espejo por voluntad propia, necesitaba que ellos mirasen el espejo, pero lo que sí podía hacer era guiarlos hasta ella. Y ahora estaba atrapado, como un ratón en una jaula.

A sus espaldas, Bill tocó el pomo de la puerta, y en ese mismo instante, ella ladeó con un chasquido la cabeza, haciendo que el chico diese un respingo y se quedase completamente helado. La mujer comenzó a salir del espejo como si fuese una marioneta sujeta de hilos, alargando un brazo, luego otro… La estancia comenzó a llenarse de una fría atmósfera, en dónde suaves susurros retumbaban entre las paredes, junto a los chasquidos de huesos retorciéndose y alargándose.

En ese mismo instante Bill le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta, y salió torpemente al exterior, justo cuando oyó un golpe seco sobre el suelo. Sin saber de dónde había sacado la fuerza, comenzó a correr por el pasillo, temeroso de sentir en cualquier momento una mano que le detuviese su carrera. Dobló el corredor, viendo de lejos la puerta de salida, mientras sentía a sus espaldas como algo se arrastraba rápidamente por el suelo en pos de él.

No era capaz de pensar en nada, solo pensaba en llegar hasta la salida, tan siquiera se percataba de la música que cada vez estaba más y más cerca. Sus piernas iban perdiendo la poca fuerza que quedaba, y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caerse.

En el mismo momento en que alguien abría la puerta, oyó como ella gruñía con enfado y se detenía. Dave se detuvo en el umbral extrañado al ver como Bill cruzaba los pocos metros de corredor a toda velocidad y lo empujaba, internándose en el interior del local.

-¡Eh! ¿Estás loco?- gritó Dave, pero el chico ya se había perdido de vista.

Dave se volvió hacia el pasillo, quedándose de piedra, ya que en la moqueta y en las

paredes, se podían ver dibujados los surcos de unas uñas.

-¡Georg!-gritó Bill, intentando hacerse oír entre la gente y la música.

-¿Bill? Tom te andaba buscando… ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó el chico, intentando recuperar la respiración.

-Pues creo que se metió por la primera puerta que pilló…- le respondió Gerog extrañado.

-¡¿Qué?! No…

- ¿Creeis que teneis edad para jugar al escondite? Estáis muy raros los dos. Eh… ¿No será por aquella chica, no?- dijo el bajista con una sonrisa.

-Más o menos… - respondió Bill con una mueca, sin dejar de buscar a su alrededor algún indicio de Tom- Voy a buscarle.

Justo en el momento en que comenzaba a marcharse, Bill se detuvo, dándose cuenta de algo; justo cuando Dave entró, ella tuvo que desaparecer… Entonces ahora si Tom estaba en peligro e iba él sólo, quedarían atrapados los dos, pero si había dentro alguien que no sabía nada del asunto, entonces podrían escapar. Eso no serviría eternamente, pero para ahora, tal vez valiese.

-¡Eh, Georg!- gritó Bill, haciendo que el bajista se girase- ¡Ayúdame a buscar a Tom!

-Vale, espérame-contestó Georg, situándose al lado del chico y dirigiéndolo hacia uno de los pasillos.

* * *

-¿Bill?

Tom recorría el corredor con rapidez, buscando a su hermano. Las paredes azules estaban iluminadas por pequeñas lámparas, pero no había nadie a su alrededor.

-Maldita sea…

El chico intentaba mantener la calma, pero el hecho de no saber nada de su gemelo y que estuviese en peligro, hacía florecer en su interior demasiada angustia como para pensar con claridad. Repentinamente se detuvo al oír algo a lo lejos y, agudizando el oído, se dio cuenta de un grifo abierto que dejaba el agua correr.

Se dirigió hacia allí con rapidez, hasta dar con la puerta de los servicios. Justo cuando iba a abrirla, noto como la suela de sus tenis se mojaba poco a poco, y se sorprendió al ver cómo debajo de la puerta corría el agua. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con todos los grifos abiertos, con las pilas inundadas y el suelo encharcado.

-Genial, alguien se ha dejado los grifos abiertos…

Apartó la vista de los espejos que estaban encima de las pilas, y comenzó a mirar en el interior de los servicios, todas y cada una de las puertas, sin encontrar nada. Llegó a la última, que estaba cerrada, y tocó con los nudillos.

-¿Bill?

Forzó un poco el picaporte, y finalmente, abrió la puerta con lentitud, descubiendo poco a poco el interior del reducido espacio.

Tom se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, dejando escapar un largo suspiro ya que lo que tenía delante era el interior del servicio, que estaba completamente vacío. Se alejó de la puerta con la mirada apartada de los espejos, colocados maliciosamente encima de las lujosas pilas, que con sus grifos abiertos, dejaban escapar el agua e inundaban el suelo de la estancia.

El guitarrista decidió seguir con la búsqueda de su hermano, y luego ya avisaría del problema del escape de agua, pero justo cuando iba a salir, algo en el suelo hizo que el chico se detuviese.

-¿Qué demonios…?

Se acercó al charco de agua para cerciorarse de lo que estaba viendo. Miró hacia la salida, pero no había nadie. Dentro del agua, se podía ver la imagen de su hermano, que copiaba sus movimientos como si de un espejo se tratase.

-¿Bill?¡Bill!- sin darse cuenta, Tom se arrodilló sobre las resbaladizas baldosas, e introdujo una mano dentro del agua.

Se sorprendió al notar un vació, como si de un pozo o un agujero se tratase, pero el agua parecía no escapar por el hueco y se podían ver las baldosas en el fondo. Movió su mano intentando encontrar a su hermano, haciendo que la imagen de Bill comenzara a difuminarse, pero Tom abrió más los ojos al ver en el rostro de su hermano una sonrisa. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el chico sintió como algo agarraba fuertemente su mano y tiraba de él hacia el interior.

Tom ahogó un grito al ver como una mano oscura salía del agua y se aferraba con sus uñas a su camiseta. El chico tironeó con fuerza, intentándose separar del lugar, pero justo en ese instante, una oscura cabellera mojada salió del fondo, agarrando la cabeza del chico que, presa del pánico era incapaz de reaccionar. Notó como las uñas se aferraban a su piel y con una fuerza sobrehumana, introducía su cabeza dentro del agua, impidiéndole respirar.

* * *

Bill y Georg recorrieron por el pasillo, mientras llamaban a Tom. Miraban una a una el interior de los habitáculos del lujoso local, sin encontrar ninguna pista del paradero de Tom. Bill chasqueó la lengua con frustración, pensando en lo idiota e insensato que había sido, y en su interior comenzó a florecer la culpa.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y si también le había tendido una trampa a su hermano? ¿Y si... Era ya demasiado tarde?

Esta idea consiguió aumentar el miedo de Bill, que comenzó a acelerarse más en la búsqueda.

- No se que está pasando, ¿qué fue de aquella chica que estaba contigo? - preguntó Georg - Parece que todo surgió a partir de ella.

-No sabes la razón que tienes... - contestó Bill suspirando, mientras se movía con rapidez a lo largo del corredor.

-¿Qué dices?

-Nada, Georg. Es más difícil de lo que parece - respondió el chico.

- Tal vez Tom se enfadó porque quería estar con esa mujer y supongo que se sentiría celoso o algo así... -apuntó Georg, pensativo.

Bill rodó los ojos, ante esa idea tan absurda, aunque dejando de ladolas circunstancias actuales, parecía lo más lógico que había oído desde que todo empezó. Se limitó a guardar silencio mientras exploraba una nueva habitación, llena de instrumentos musicales. Pensando en las palabras de Georg, se dio cuenta de que realmente Tom _debería_ haberse enfadado con él, ya que por culpa de su insensated había desencadenado todo aquello.

-¿Sabes qué, Bill? Tom debería ser menos posesivo y...

-¡Shhh, calla!- ordenó el chico, deteniéndose en seco.

A lo lejos, Bill escuchó extrañado el sonido del agua correr. Su intuición hizo que su corazón comenzase a palpitar con fuerza. Pero justo en ese instante, Bill cayó en la cuenta de que Georg no podía ver a Tom, sin saber en que circunstancias se encontraría, como suspendido en el aire o agitando los brazos contra la nada, así que se giró y se dirigió hacia el bajista.

-Georg, tu busca por los vestuarios, yo miraré en los baños. Si te llamo, ven lo antes posible, ¡recuérdalo!

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Bill se giró y se encaminó apresuradamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

* * *

Ahora lo comprendía; la superficie del agua había reflejado su imagen, y aquello había sido la llave de la puerta. Tom se agitaba desesperado, intentando sacar a flote su cabeza y conseguir algo de aire, pero aquello lo arrastraba más y más. Notaba la urgente necesidad de oxígeno y la desesperación recorriendo su cuerpo. Tironeaba con sus brazos hacia el exterior, pero las manos le resbalaban sobre las baldosas y era incapaz de incorporarse. Justo en el momento en que sus sentidos se desvanecían, sintió dos brazos firmes que lo sujetaban por la espalda y tironeaban de él hacia arriba.

De repente, el aire llegó a sus pulmones de golpe, y se encontró de espaldas sobre las baldosas. Permaneció tumbado boca arriba, tosiendo sin parar, hasta que enfocó la vista para encontrarse con Bill.

Jadeó al notar las manos de su hermano tirando de él hacia la puerta, al tiempo en que una oscura figura empezaba a surgir del agua, arrastrándose como una serpiente.

-¡¡Georg!! ¡Lo he encontrado!

Justo en ese momento, se oyeron pasos por los pasillos y apareció en la escena Georg. Tom vio como la figura desaparecía sutilmente, mientras el muchacho miraba con sorpresa al guitarrista.

-¿Qué narices te ha pasado, tío?¡Estás empapado!-exclamó Georg, cogiendo la gorra del chico del suelo y mirando con incredulidad los pantalones y su camiseta completamente mojados.

El chico no contestó, siguió mirando asustado hacia el agua. Bill se giró y contestó por él.

-Resbaló y se golpeó la cabeza. Alguien se dejó todos los grifos abiertos y…

Tom permaneció sentado en el mismo lugar, sin escuchar las palabras de su hermano. No sabía si había intentado acabar con él o llevarlo hacia el otro lado. Uniendo las piezas como un rompecabezas, se asustó con la idea de que tal vez ella intentaría guiarlos a los dos utilizando a uno de ellos como cebo.

Miró angustiado a Bill, que intentaba darle a Georg alguna escusa lógica mientras aún lo tenía agarrado. Si ella lo cogía a él… ¿Bill iría al otro lado del espejo a buscarlo?

"_Si desde un principio…"-_pensó Tom- _"si desde un principio le hubiese creído, podía haberlo ayudado, ahora solo he empeorado la situación. Pero ¿cómo habría podido creer semejante historia?_ "

Cerró los ojos con tristeza al darse cuenta de que él significaría la muerte de su propio hermano.

* * *

**Sé que me salió algo corto T_T pero el cambio de escena serviría para aumentar la tensión y así no se perdería el hilo de cada personaje, es decir, para estar en la piel de Bill y Tom, sin olvidarse de uno u otro al cambiar de escena.**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos en el capitulo 13 o en el blog (web) oficial: **_**www (punto) tiemblademiedo (punto) blogspot (punto) com**_

**Nos vemos al otro lado del espejo... **


End file.
